Fruits Basket One Shot Collection
by Cali Turner
Summary: One shots starring all characters in Fruits Basket. I do not own these characters, they all belong to their creator. The media included also belongs to their creators. Girl one shot characters can be requested, but for now, I will only be writing male one shots. Featuring: Kyo Yuki Shigure Hatori Ayame Momiji Hatsuharu Hiro Kureno Ritsu Please enjoy. Wattpad:brokenllama
1. Momiji Sohma

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song listed below.

"Chasing Cars" - by Snow Patrol

"Momiji-san! There you are! I was worried sick!" You whine, calling out to the boy. He sticks his tongue out, trying to fix his blue hat, as you approach.

"No need to worry~! Oh, look at you~! You're sweating~!" Momiji-san says, crossing his arms as he pouts his lips playfully. You sigh and smile, rolling your eyes. Momiji-san winks at you, taking your hand in his. You grin as he begins to skip ahead of you.

You knew exactly how and why you fell in love with him. It was when Momiji-san took you to the ice cream shoppe a couple weeks ago. When he held your hand, when he smiled at you, the way he happily ate up his ice cream, it was just everything that made him who he is. Momiji-san. Even thinking his name made you smile.

"What is it, kawaii-chan? What's making you smile~?" Momiji-san says, turning to face you again. You shake your head and murmur, 'nothing.' The only thing holding you back from talking to Momiji-san about your feelings is fear: the fear of rejection.

Momiji-san smiles again and continues to pull you along, taking you to the Sohma household. You knew of the curse, but you hadn't heard about it from Momiji-san. It was Hatori-san who told you, and as he said, "I'm only telling you this to protect you. Stay away from us, stay away from this family." You did take heed to his warning for a small amount of time. It wasn't long before you and Momiji-san became inseparable.

Momiji-san lets go of your hand and races to the door. He knocks loudly three times. The door opens and he grabs your hand once more and takes you in.

"Come on~! Don't be afraid~!" Momiji-san says again, beaming. You love his smile and the way his hair seems to light up in the sunlight. Suddenly, Momiji-san seems to become sad. You look into his eyes and ask, "Momiji-san, what's wrong?"

He looks at you, looks down at the ground and looks back to you with a small, weak smile, thinking about his curse that he believes is unknown to you.

"Nothing really," He squeezes your hand to reassure you, but it does nothing but make you shiver. You suddenly want to ask him about the curse. You were never told what animal he is. A wandering thought goes through your mind, and you decide to ask him this question.

"Hey Momiji-san," You start, bringing your voice to a whisper, "What animal are you? In the Chinese zodiac?"

Momiji-san immediately brightens up. Startled, he asks, "Y-You know?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know!" You laugh.

"Hug me, kawaii-chan. You'll see," He says quietly, opening his arms to you. You slowly hug him. You feel his arms wrap around your waist before his body disappears. You notice a cloud of yellow smoke enveloping the two of you. You look down and see Momiji-san is gone.

_Momiji-san?!_

You look at your shirt and see an adorable rabbit clinging to your jacket. It quivers and shakes as he snuggles up to you. You can't believe how adorable he is.

**_Watch out. I'm going to change back. Close your eyes._**

You obediently let go of the rabbit and shut your eyes. You hear a faint poof. You keep your eyes shut, though. You feel something soft and warm on your lips. You open your eyes to see what it is.

You find Momiji-san in front of you, his eyes shut, his lips on yours.

_Am I... Kissing Momiji-san?! Is he kissing me?!_

You quickly pull away, realizing the truth. Alarmed and surprised, you feel your face redden at the thought of his lips on yours. You turn away from Momiji-san to recollect yourself. When you look back to him, his eyes flutter open. He stares at you, occasionally blinking, making sure that he really just did that, that he really just kissed you. His face remains calm, absolutely serene, as if the moment had remained unblemished, the heat of the moment remained cold, no romance involved, nothing uncommon occurring. But yet, something had occurred, and Momiji-san is unsure of where this moment is heading.

His face is serious, an expression you've never seen on him before. His brown eyes remain focused on you, and his body is still. He looks as if he was just frozen in place.

You find the courage to say something.  
"Momiji-san..." You mutter his name, unable to say anything else.

Momiji-san began spewing apologies in a panic, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it was an accident, I didn't mean to.. it... it won't happen again, I-"

"B-but I want it to happen again!" You say, meaningfully, and immediately this quiets his apologies. He makes a small noise in shock, and his face becomes bright red. His face and body is frozen in shock and panic. After what seems like forever, his frigid face breaks, and is replaced with a terrifying look: a sullen, empty stare. Momiji-san gently takes your hand. His silence makes you worry, but you follow his lead. The uncomfortable silence is deafening. It makes you feel like you have done something wrong. Momiji-san takes you all about the Sohma compound, as if he is searching for something.

_What could he be searching for...?_

Suddenly, your long stroll comes to an abrupt halt. Momiji-san has taken you to a door. He knocks on the door three times. No one answers. Momiji-san lets out a small audible sigh and opens the door. He opens the door and shuffles inside. You quietly follow after him.

It's a girls bedroom. You blink. A bed sits in the corner, abandoned. There are papers littered on a desk by the window.

"Rin..." Momiji-san whispers, slowly shaking his head at the open window. The white curtains fly about helplessly in the wind, the window ajar. He sighs, looking wistfully at the ceiling before ransacking this girls closet.

"Momiji-san! St-stop!" You cry helplessly as you watch him rummage through kimonos. He ignores your pleas and emerges from the closet. In his small hands, he holds a white kimono with yellow intricate and beautiful patterns all over. You gasp at its beauty.

"Put this on. Rin won't mind," Momiji-san says softly, handing the kimono to you.

"M-Momiji-san, I couldn't possibly-"

"Please. I'll have a maid put it on you," Momiji whispers, insisting you put on the garment. You reluctantly nod. After seeing your response, Momiji runs out of the room to find a maid.

_What is going on...?_

After several minutes of growing anxious, Momiji-san returns with a young woman in tow. She bows to you, a small smile on her mouth.

"Let me help you, Ms. It won't take long. Momiji-sama is going to return shortly," the maid says quickly, trying to undress you.

"O-Okay," You say as the maid begins her work.

Rin's kimono fits you handsomely. You admire the piece in the mirror, waiting for Momiji-san to return. The door to Rin's room flies open. You gasp.

Momiji-san enters, his brown eyes concentrating on his tie. He is wearing a light yellow tuxedo, in order to match your kimono. His tongue is sticking out slightly, and his hair has been combed. Momiji-san shakes his head, trying to make his hair less fancy. You giggle. He gives you a goofy smile and leads you out of Rin's room.

Still confused, you take in the entirety of the Sohma complex, and yawn. Momiji-san hasn't said a word since he asked- begged- you to wear the gorgeous kimono. He takes you to another door. This door seems to have its own haunting aura. Being near whatever is behind that door makes you feel very uncomfortable. You shift your weight to another foot. Momiji-san's hands are shaking as he knocks on the paper screen door. The door opens and Momiji-san quietly takes you inside.

The room is dark. You shiver in fear. At the end of the room in the furthest corner, there is a window and in the window, a boy lays lazily on the pane, looking at the sky, as if he is wishing for a better life. Momiji-san gets on his knees and bows his head towards the male. The boy snaps his head in our direction, his eyes filling with rage and a bit of interest.

"Why have you come? Why have you come without permission?!" The boy asks, his eyes twitching, his voice increasing in volume.

You imitate Momiji-san out of fear. You bow your head and get on your knees, shaking. You do not know who this boy is, but he seems to have all the power in the world in his hands. You hear Momiji-san shift, moving onto his knees to speak.

"Akito-sama, I am here today to ask you for a favor," Momiji-san states boldly. You hear no sign of fear or uncertainty in his voice. _Momiji-san, what is happening..?_

"A favor? Why should I do you a favor? " Akito-sama sneers, crossing his arms and turning his head towards you.

"Akito-sama, are there times where... where you feel so alone? Like there isn't anything in the entire world that can fill that empty pit inside your heart? I bet you feel that a lot, Akito-sama, and that's why you are so cruel to us, the rest of the zodiac. You feel empty. Is that not why?" Momiji-san asks, his defiance awing and inspiring you.

"Y-You wouldn't know anything, rabbit! What the hell do you want? Do you want your friend here to forget about your existence? I think that can be arranged, Momiji. You're testing me. Spit it out." Akito-sama says coldly to Momiji. You can't see anything but the mat beneath you. You can only hope everything is okay.

"Please, Akito-sama, I have no intention of being like you. I do not want to feel alone anymore. Who else is going to be torn from me!? My mother and sister... They don't even know who I am!" Momiji-san cries out in fury.

"I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be anything like you. Please, Akito-sama, this beautiful girl in front of you, she will heal the hole I have. If you had that choice, the choice to end this darkness that consumes us all, would you take that risk? She and I, we will be wed when we are of age, and I ask of you, please bless-"

**"THAT'S ENOUGH! NO, NO MARRIAGE, NO OUTSIDERS, NO ONE ELSE! YOU ARE CURSED! THERE IS NO LOVE OR HAPPINESS FOR ANYONE HERE!" **Akito-sama roars. You hear the sound of a slap and then nothing. You gasp and sit up, looking at Momiji-san. His nose is bleeding a bit, but he quickly wipes it away with his hand. He glares at Akito-san and stands. In rage you stand as well.

"You both sicken me. To ask such a question, knowing what happened to Hatori. Idiots. _Imbeciles._" Akito-san spits out his words and turns away. He turns back around to face you and Momiji once more, only to fiercely glare and speak two words.

"Get. Out."

"When will you understand? You are alone. Akito, you are _so _alone, and you don't want us to leave you behind. Well, we won't," Momiji-san says, his hands behind his back, his feet scuffling against the ground as he takes you by the hand to leave. He turns one more time to say something to Akito-san. For the first time, you see Momiji-san glare, you see pure anger in his caramel brown eyes.

"It's not like we ever had a choice," Momiji-san says curtly, slamming the paper screen door behind him. You blink the tears out of your eyes, stunned at what had just happened.

"Kawaii-chan, you listen to me," Momiji-san says quietly, lifting your chin, and giving you a big smile.

"I love you. I love you so much. No matter who tells us we can't be together, no matter who says no, we will be together. We will get married. We will make so many memories, I promise." Momiji-san says softly, guiding you to his room.

You let more tears leak from your eyes, finally knowing Momiji-san loves you. Even after what had just happened you can't help but smile. He leads you to his light blue bedroom. He pulls you in and shuts the door. His smile lights up your heart. He skips over to his radio and hits the play button.

"Listen~!" Momiji-san shouts, as the song starts.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

"We'll be the happiest couple ever~! Be my girlfriend~! I'll make you feel special~!" Momiji says happily, kissing your hand. You laugh and nod, smiling and crying, and laughing, all at the same time. He pulls you onto his bed, and you both look up at the ceiling as the song continues.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Will you spend the rest of your days in this family with me, kawaii-chan?" Momiji asks seriously, holding your hands in his.

"Do you even have to ask?" You whisper to Momiji. His eyes light up and he smiles, before leaning in to kiss you, marking the beginning of something incredible.


	2. Hatsuharu Sohma

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the song listed below.

"Animals" by Neon Trees.

You secretly envy the pair. They waltz about as if they are dating, but unfortunately for the heartbroken Hatsuharu-kun, she politely declined his offer. Hatsuharu-kun promised himself that when he surpassed her height, she would finally be his. Sure, his height surpasses hers by now, but even so, Rin Sohma is fighting her feelings for the boy, and everyone at school can see it. Even you can see the pain in her eyes when he stops and tries to converse with her, the hurt and the struggle. But it has been over a month now, and Hatsuharu acts as if nothing had ever happened between him and Rin. Being one of Hatsuharu-kun's closest friends, you know almost everything about him, even about the time Haru and Isuzu made love, about the time Haru was madly in love with Yuki-kun. You thought you knew everything there was to know about him.

Well, almost everything. Everything but his curse.

You know so much about him, you've started to question your feelings towards him. Are they romantic feelings? Am I going insane? You've seen his 'black' side before. His 'black' side, or what his cousins and friends call him when he is angry, vicious, ferocious, and straight up hostile, is something you've seen only once. You never want to see this side of him again. He wasn't even angry at you. He was upset that Rin rejected him, and he punched a hole in a door as he walked alone in a corridor of the school. There was something unimaginably evil and stoic in his eyes, something that was apathetic. You shiver just thinking about his 'black' side.

You walk into your classroom a nervous wreck; you had to present a project to the class. Hatsuharu-kun is in this class, and you do NOT want to screw up. If anything, you want to impress him. _Just stay calm and focus,_ you think to yourself, letting out a small sigh before finding your seat. The bell rings loudly just as you sit, and your teacher struts into the room. Hatsuharu-kun sits next to you. Knowing he's there in your reach gets your heart pumping a bit. You glance over to his seat to find him looking directly at you, into your eyes as if he could smell the essence of anxiety emitting from your petite, quivering body.

"Hey, can you give me the mathematics homework?" Hatsuharu-kun asks gruffly, his eyes emotionless as usual. You sigh.

"Again, Haru? Give it back at lunch," You whisper, grabbing the homework from your bag and placing it in his hands, your hand accidentally touching his rough one. You freeze, shut your eyes, and turn to face the chalkboard, trying to ignore the strong beating of your heart.

"Good morning, students," Our teacher announces, his chest puffing out like a bird's. The stout man looks at each at us in turn, waiting for our eager reply. An eager reply is just something he could wish for; the students in his class are exhausted from the rigorous project they had to complete, not to mention an extra layer of homework to ice the cake. You have completed all of this work in exchange for little sleep and a huge headache. However, Hatsuharu-kun doesn't look the least bit fatigued.

"Good morning, Saito-sensei," The class recites back in a collected, unenthusiastic tone. Somebody in the back of the room makes a snide remark about Saito-sensei. Another child snickers quietly, glancing up at his teacher. The laughter of your peers and the sound of suppressed giggles mark the beginning of a new day at your school.

"Today we will begin with our presentations! We will go in alphabetical order. First is Akiyama-chan." Saito-sensei roars, sitting in his chair. The timid girl stands and bows, before briskly walking to the front of the room. No one can hear her; her voice is too small and quiet. She bows to end her presentation. The class period drags on, your peers present their projects in what seems like a flash, and soon the teacher calls on you. You shoot up out of your chair and bow. You walk stiffly to the front of the class. You clear your throat, feeling nervous and excited.

"Good morning, classmates. I completed my project on the American novel 'The Great Gatsby' by F. Scott Fitz... Fitzgerald," You begin, cursing yourself at your mistake. You put your trembling hands behind your back, scanning the class for someone who is chiding your mistake, hoping that you will not see anyone chuckling. The class stares back at you, detached from your speech. _At least they aren't laughing. I'd rather them not listen then laugh,_ you think as you quickly take a breath to continue. Your eyes travel to Hatsuharu-kun. He retains his eyes on yours, keeping you captivated, as if you looked away, it would burn. You swallow and blush, trying to not embarrass yourself. You break his stare that only has lasted a few seconds, but felt like a whole lifetime. _Remember the plot of the story. Remember the plot, don't stare at Haru, DO NOT stare at __Haru__, _you think, trying to redirect your attention to the task at hand. You anxiously glance back at Hatsuharu-kun. He moves his white hair away from his eyes and smirks at you, his devilish grin being put into play. You don't understand why but your heart goes crazy and everything you had memorized for this project was taken away, as if Haru's smirk had stolen it to play with your mind, to watch your grade drop because you will end up failing this project. Maybe it is just to make you flustered or just to humiliate you in front of the class.

"Umm... S-so.. J-Jay Gatsby..." You say, your face flushing red as you stare at a spot on the back wall of the classroom. Your mind fills with images of Hatsuharu's face, his white and black hair and his smile which you realize you love. You cough, trying to cover up your stutter, trying to kill the thoughts of Hatsuharu that fly about your mind.

Once you finish presenting the rest of your project somewhat flawlessly, the class politely applauds. You give a weak smile and bow before returning to your seat.

"Sohma-kun, please come and present your project," our teachers says, shuffling some papers around on his desk as he waits for Haru to rise. Haru remains in his chair, cracking his knuckles. You look at him, alarmed. _Will he present? Why isn't he moving?_

"Haru-kun, Saito-sensei called you," You whisper harshly, trying to motivate him. He doesn't glance at you and he makes no move to stand and present. After a few more minutes of an unbreakable silence, he stands and bows, slowly sauntering towards the front of the class. He sighs, glaring at Saito-sensei before he starts.

"I didn't do a project." Hatsuharu-kun states bluntly. Saito-sensei, frigid with anger, glares at Haru, his eyes burning with annoyance. Before Saito-sensei could mutter another word, Hatsuharu-kun bows and returns to his seat. Saito-sensei sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. Haru slouches in his chair as if nothing bad has happened. The people around him do nothing but stare at Haru in disbelief. Soon after, Saito-sensei goes on and on about how we should be motivated to become successful.

"Most of you will be successful in life," Saito-sensei barks, "But I cannot guarantee that success in some of you. Class dismissed."

The bell rings, signaling that it is lunch time, and Haru races out of class like a cow runs from a wolf. You call out to him, but the boy continues on his way. You sigh, and run after him.

You wait by the large tree where Haru-kun and you have always met every day at lunch. He usually jogs up to you, moving his hair out of his eyes, complaining that your handwriting is illegible or that he got lost again. You feel a smile on your mouth. Suddenly, your chain of thought is broken by a vibration in your uniform pocket. Your phone is beeping, and you see it's Haru. You nervously answer.

"H-Hello?" You stammer, scanning your surroundings.

"Hey, Duck Duck, where are you? I'm at that tree in front of the school. I need to instruct you." Hatsuharu-kun says to you, slightly annoyed. He calls you 'Duck Duck' since you were the only person that took him to the duck pond every Sunday.

"It's a cute pet name. Maybe one day, when you get a boyfriend, he'll call you that," Hatsuharu-kun had said playfully punching your arm.

"You aren't here, Haru-kun. Why do you get lost so easily? I need my mathematics homework back!" You say into your phone, exasperated.

"You know how lost I get. It runs in my family. Help." Hatsuharu-kun urges you, "I need to talk to you, Duck Duck."

"Ugh, okay Haru, I'm on my way," You whine. Before you hang up, you hear Haru-kun say something. _It probably wasn't anything important, _you think, jogging to the back of the school.

You see his hair from a distance. You pick up your pace and finally stand next to him. He crosses his arms, his eyes flashing with a hint of anger. You don't say anything in fear.

"So, I'm going to return your math work. I'm not going to give you my advice on your presentation, though. The way you sassed me on the phone? Unacceptable." He goes on and on, going into another one of his famously useless lectures. You roll your eyes and groan, staring at the steps that lead back into the school.

"Are you… ignoring me?" Hatsuharu-kun says, his anger bubbling within. You could feel his anger, but you refuse to turn back around, refusing to be lectured like a child. You bite your lip and pout, your back still facing him. Suddenly, the bell rings, calling the children back to class. You turn to grab your bag and return to class without a word, but Hatsuharu grabs your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ha-Hatsuharu-kun, that was the bell for class," you say softly. His eyes have returned to the stoic, angry way they were when he was alone, punching holes in doors in the hallway of the school. Your mouth falls open a bit, terrified. You turn to run. It is then that Black Hatsuharu has arrived.

"I'm not finished with you. You're going to listen to me." Black Hatsuharu says with a sickening smirk, pulling you closer. You swallow, your throat dry.

"Hatsuharu-kun, p-please, l-let me go!" You say, pulling away from him.

"Quit it, it's going to be harder to teach you your lesson if you keep moving around like that, Duck Duck," Hatsuharu says coldly. You gasp, turning and moving about.

"First lesson; don't stare at the guy you like during a presentation. It makes your face all red, and makes you screw up your thoughts. A lesson for me to learn, don't stare at the girl you like or she'll turn you right on," He says, trying to kiss you between sentences. You barely avoid each time. He breaths heavily, gritting his teeth. 

"N-No, Hatsuharu, let me go this instant! I need to go to-"

"Damn it, let me kiss you. You can't reject me. I'm not going to let you, quit resisting," Sneers Hatsuharu-kun, bringing his face closer to yours, trying to bring you around the tree.

You manage to break free of his grasp. Panting, you say angrily, "Enough. Haru-kun, I know you're in there. Please, I'm sorry for ignoring you," you plead, wanting to see Haru-kun again. You can see something change in his eyes. It's just a flicker of a change, but you keep trying.

"I'm sorry, go ahead and lecture me more. I don't mind. I don't care, I love to hear you talk," you say. You shyly look down, worried about what perverse or rude things he would say back to you, spitting them out at you like a child would spit watermelon seeds.

"You need to be punished," Haru-kun growls, grabbing your arm and pulling you closer. You whimper, turning your face away. Your face has heated up like a hot stove.

"Go away," Hatsuharu says, letting go. Hatsuharu has returned. You smile in relief and look at him.

"Hatsuharu-kun, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude-"

"I hate you." Hatsuharu-kun states simply, looking at the clouds above. You blink, the feeling in your heart slowly being torn apart. You hold in your sobs and turn away from him. He turns you around, holding your hands in his.

"I hate the way you make me laugh and smile. I can't be mad at you. I hate that. I hate that you're special. I hate how you make me feel," Hatsuharu says to you as if it is just a casual greeting. You blink and blush, looking down at the ground with a smile.

"Look at me," He whispers, taking your chin in his thumb and forefinger again. He gives you a small smile.

"Sorry, Duck Duck. I know you don't like it when I get mad," he says.

"It's fine." You say in a whisper, remembering Itsuzu-chan and his relationship. About how they made love.

"What? Was it something I said? You look upset," Hatsuharu-kun states bluntly, tilting his head to look into your eyes.

"Rin…" You choke out the word softly, nervous that he might get angry with you again. You look into his brown eyes, wanting to see how he feels about it.

"No. I have my eyes set on you." Hatsuharu-kun states again, leaning in to kiss you.

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
I won't sleep tonight

Here we go again

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

"Hey, guess what?" Hatsuharu-kun says gruffly. You smile at him, your faces still close to each other's.

"What?"  
"I love you." He whispers in your ear before giving you a warm, passionate kiss on your neck. You grin, returning his love by kissing him again, for the first time. It definitely isn't the last.


	3. Ayame Sohma

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the song listed below.

"As the World Falls Down" by David Bowie.

"Trust Comes First: Ayame: Value from The Heart," You read the sign above the quaint, small shop. You check the address Ayame-san has given to you previously. You sigh. This is definitely it, You think uncomfortably. You enter the shop, surrounded with dresses and lingerie. You suddenly feel the urge to escape, but as you turn to leave the shop, you feel a tug on your arm. You smile to see it's Ayame-san.

You don't know what makes you love him. You don't know what happened, but it happened so fast. It was a strike of realization, of understanding. Maybe it's the color of his eyes, and how easily he can smile. Sure, he can be a little perverted at times, but everything else about him has kind of voided that out as a negative for you. You look past it. But if he does happen to be perverted with Shigure-san, you hold your hands over your ears and leave the room, whimpering in uncomfort.

You love the way his long, white, silky hair practically brushes against the ground. He once let you braid it while you talked about silly things, like the way Shigure-san eats with chopsticks, or how Yuki-kun is always cold to Ayame-san. Usually, Ayame-san comes to your house and takes you out. He always insists on paying for lunch. Yesterday, though, Ayame-san called you. Instead of asking about your afternoon plans, he asked to bring you to his shop that he always talked about fondly.

You reluctantly agreed to come here. What would be the harm? You thought. The harm in that was that you are a pretty, young girl. And Mine-san would tackle you in a matter of minutes, forcing you into dresses and lingerie until the sun hid behind the hills.

"There you are! Mine and I have been sooooo worried you wouldn't find this little shop! Oh, how I have waited for this day! It has been on my mind since my wonderful Mine suggested it!" Ayame-san smiles, dramatically kissing your hand and leading you further into the store.

Sure, he's a bit dramatic, but so what? He's one in a million. He's one of a kind.

"Ayame-san... You make... Lingerie?" You say dully, looking around at all of the... "romance", as Ayame-san insists you call it.

"ROMANCE, my dear, I create ROMANCE," Ayame-san corrects firmly. You roll your eyes as he calls for his assistant, Mine-san. You notice that Ayame-san still has your hand. For some reason, you swallow nervously. You develop a cold sweat, gently pulling the collar of your blouse with your free hand.

"OOOOHH! SHE'S HERE!" Mine-san says hungrily, her eyes sparkling. You gulp. You see the woman with big, circular glasses. She has brown hair tied into two braids. She's wearing... a maid costume. What did I expect? This is Ayame-san's store...

"Aah, I see she has taken an interest in this maid costume, Ayame-san? It's our best seller!" Squeals Mine-san, spinning around in the quite ruffly outfit. You shiver, but it goes unnoticed by the pair.

"Hmm... Quite a shame. I was hoping to see her in a nurse outfit. The red and white lace compliments her eyes, no?" Ayame-san says, looking at you up and down, pointing his finger up at nothing in particular. You look at him, your jaw dropping to the floor. Why is he agreeing to this?!

"Hmm.. Perhaps you're right! Or, Ayame-san, maybe she should be the model for... THE NEW LINE?!" Mine-san's eyes get even bigger. Ayame-san opens his mouth and then closes it. He looks at you thoughtfully. His eyes pierce you, and you feel extremely nervous beneath his gaze.

"I suppose. With one exception. I will be the one to dress her," Ayame-san says, winking at you. Min-san's eyes look as if they would bulge out of her head.

"But.. but I WANTED TO.." Mine-san exclaims, but she is shushed by Ayame-san. He picks up a duffel bag that was hanging from a rack of dresses and gently escorts you to the dressing room. You feel faint. You can't believe what is happening.

The New Line? What have I gotten myself into?

You feel as though you can't breathe. Ayame-san said he would dress you. You don't know what to think, what to say or what to do in this situation.

"Here we are. Here is my hard work! The "New Line" of lingerie, and you will be the first to try it! And I will be first to see it!" Ayame-san laughs, heartily. "You didn't think I would really undress you, did you?" Ayame-san whispers in your ear. You shiver. "Say the word, if that's what you want!" He chuckles. You can't help but blush as he pushes you into the room, locking it from the outside.

You sigh and open the duffel bag. You gasp.

Inside there is a Leopard print bra, laced with detailed, black lace. I've got to admit, that's talent. You think. You slowly remove your shirt and bra, putting on the leopard bra. You look at yourself in the small mirror. It makes you feel slimmer, a bit more... feminine.

"Not bad," You mutter.

"Are you done, my dearest?!" Ayame-san calls from the other side of the door. You jump, and retort, "No! Not yet, you pervert!"

"Aww... I just really really REALLY want to see it on you!" Ayame-san whines. You freeze at his words. You ignore them. He's joking, he has to be joking.

Afraid, you pick up the second part of the piece. Your jaw drops.

The second part has the leopard print and detailed black lace, but it's a string thong. Mortified, you look in the bag to see if there's anything else. There are two things: Leopard ears and a skirt with a note attached. You read the note. It says,

**To my dearest,**

**If you feel uncomfortable, I have supplied you with this skirt instead! Because I know my innocent little love WILL feel uncomfortable in my work! But that is fine, as long as you wear it just for me tonight! ;)**

**~Ayame**

You hastily pull the skirt over the string thong, completely mortified that you would do this, even for Ayame-san. You mutter a weak, "Done." over the door. You hear nothing.

"Ayame-san?"

"You didn't have to do this, you know," Ayame-san says seriously. You freeze again. Ayame, being serious?!

"Well, I did go through the hassle to put it on, so let me out!" You huff, jokingly.

The door opens and your face becomes red. You walk past Ayame-san to go look in the big mirror. You decide that Ayame-san's work did make you look sexy, even with the plain, brown skirt over the second piece. You continue to admire the lingerie when you feel something wrap around you. You look in the mirror again and see Ayame-san's arms resting on your stomach from behind. You make a small noise and flush red, seeing the two of you like this. His long hair feels soft against your bare shoulder, and his skin against yours feels... comforting.

"Take it off." Ayame-san hisses in your ear, almost menacingly. You look at him, in shock.

"Take it off. I'll give you something else," Ayame-san says angrily. He walks out of the room.

Does it look bad on me? You thought it looked fine. Is... Is Ayame-san implying that I'm ugly? You think, sadly.

You sigh and go back into the dressing room, and put on your own lingerie almost in tears. Soon, Ayame-san knocks on your door again.

"My Princess? I have brought something more suitable for you~!" Ayame-san says cheerfully, as if nothing had just happened a moment ago. You push a strand of hair away from your face, huffing a warm breath of air out of your system.

A short, red, strapless dress is gently placed over the top of the door. Curious, you carefully take the dress into your hands. The front of the dress is red lace, intricately designed, weaving into a beautiful pattern. A simple bow sits on the bottom right of the lace pattern. On the bottom left of the lace, there is plain, red silk wrapping around what would be the abdomen. This silk leads to the bow. On the skirt is made of loose, red ruffly material. You make a small noise in awe. He has really outdone himself.

You carefully place the beautiful dress onto your body and stare dumbly at your reflection in the mirror.

"Wow.." You mutter, a small smile playing on your lips.

"Are you finished? May I open the door? I need to see~!" Ayame-san whines, slamming the door open. You jump a surprise and murmur a 'yes'. Ayame-san stares at you, his green eyes examining every single inch of you. The cold sweat that had left you for a while has returned. You can't help but let your skin crawl.

"Aya? Ayame-san?" You say shyly, trying to decipher the emotion on his face. Unfortunately, you can't read the emotion, and suffer. The air hangs with a long, tense silence.

Ayame-san takes a piece of your hair in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. He says, "I do not see you as a woman who.. who would wear my products. A woman who would wear my... romance. I had you take The New Line off because I.. I knew it wasn't right to see you in it. I know you are... Different. I knew this dress, as I was making it, would be the only thing in this shop I would ever let you wear. Temptation got the best of me," Ayame-san says softly, gently carressing your face with his hand. You look into his eyes, completely at a loss of words.

"I don't want anyone to see you in this dress but me," Ayame-san says firmly. He nods once in satisfaction, as he slowly exits the dressing room. You go to take off the dress, but Ayame-san takes your arm to stop you.

"Keep it on." He insists with a smile, as he leaves. Bewildered, you stand in the dressing room as Ayame-san leaves you for a moment.

He returns, cheerful and dramatic as usual. In his hand, there is a small, red CD player. You look to him, confused.

"This is Mine's! It's a beauty, isn't it?" Ayame-san says, giving the device a large introduction. You smile weakly, confused.

"Today, it's going to make you fall in love with me!" Ayame-san says, beaming. You blush, turning away from him to recover. He gently takes your hands in his.

"I was serious," Ayame-san says softly, averting eye contact. You slowly look up into his eyes and smile as the song starts to play.

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down

"Is this... Too much? I've tried to tell you in my ways, but you haven't really noticed it, I assume. Shigure has told me you are quite dense in the head," Ayame-san says with a small, sinister smile. You laugh, and say, "I've never really had someone tell me they feel this way for me before."

"It won't happen again. It'll be the first and last time, let me assure you. You're mine," Ayame-san says firmly, leaning in to kiss you.

Falling  
(As the world)  
Falling down  
Falling in love  
I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
(As the world)  
Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling, falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(Down)  
Falling, falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling, falling, falling  
Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(Down)  
Falling, falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
(Love)  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love

You freeze. The song says it makes no sense to fall in love. What does it mean?  
"Ayame," the name slips off of your tongue like water, "The song says it makes no sense to fall in love."

"I meant it... I meant it makes no sense to fall in love with anyone else, because we are already in love with each other." Ayame whispers in your ear, holding your hands in front of you. You shiver and grin. He smiles big and kisses you again and again in the shop, whispering 'I love you' between every kiss.


	4. Hatori Sohma

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket or the creators of the song listed below.

(A/N): When I listen to the songs in the story as I read and edit them, it makes me feel like I am actually a part of the story! (-.-) I don't know how many of you would care to hear my opinion, but hey, try it and you'll see! ;-)

"Every Breath You Take" by Sting and The Police.

Hatori-san has always been on your mind since you've met him. He has the ability to simply walk into your thoughts. You can't help it; he just seems to always be there, lurking around, whispering his love for you. The love that you know he doesn't have for you.

You sigh. Anxiety has come over you in waves. Hatori-san is going to give you another check up. Your family has a surprisingly close bond with the strange Sohma family. Rumor has it that they are "cursed". Of course, you don't believe a word of it. Obviously, someone had to have made it up. No one, not even a family as mysterious as the Sohma's, could possibly change into an animal. It's physically impossible.

You sigh in frustration. Hatori-san is usually a prompt man, but he seems to have run a bit late. His office is dark, and the couch cushions are stiff. His study seems so empty, so quiet. So lifeless. The curtains are drawn shut, and the room is blanketed in its darkness. You shiver, and sneeze.

"Bless you," A dark voice says from the doorway. You instantly turn to face the silouhette of a man.

"Hello." He says with a small smirk on his mouth. The darkness hides the red of your face from him.

"Good afternoon, Sohma-san," You say quietly, looking down at your trembling hands. You sigh.

"Let's get on with it then," He says with a sigh, extinguishing a ciggarette you didn't notice he had. He runs a hand through his hair and points to the examination table. You nod eagerly, and gracefully lift yourself onto the table. Even though you know he's an experienced doctor, you can't help but feel nervous around him.

"I've seen you around a lot lately." Hatori-san says, as he takes your blood pressure.

"Y-Yes. My father would like me to marry... to marry Yuki-kun," You say, a fake smile etched onto your face. I would not like to marry Yuki-kun in the slightest. You think unhappily.

"So I've heard. And it seems you aren't too happy about that, I presume?" Hatori-san asks, no trace of emotion anywhere in his actions. He takes his stethoscope and puts the ear pieces in his ears.

"How... How did you-"

"You only see him as a friend," He says curtly, continuing the examination.

"Your blood pressure is very high right now. And your heart is beating abnormally fast. It's not that you have any issues, you seem to be perfectly fine, however," Hatori-san states bluntly as he takes the ear pieces out of his ears as he says, "I am the one who interests you, am I not?" In shock, you sit on the table, completely numb, not denying Hatori-san's hypothesis.

"Here. Listen," Hatori-san hands you the ear pieces to his stethoscope. He places the chest piece on his chest. You obediently listen. His heart thumps fast in his chest, very fast. You realize what he is trying to say.

"It seems we both have very high heart rates right now, and I know exactly why," Hatori-san says quietly, taking off his stethoscope. You sit in awe and stare at his mysterious form, his hair over his eye.

"H-Hatori-san..." You whisper as he approaches you.

"Hatori-san... There's something I must tell you-"

"I know." He says calmly, remaining collected as he fumbles with his stereo, bent over due to his height. He sighs and stands, picking up a ciggarette from a pack on his desk. He pauses, and puts the ciggarette down with shaking hands.

Just watching him bent over, messing with his stereo makes you feel warm inside. You tilt your head to one side, and let the words fall out of your mouth, "I love you."

His bent over body stops, straightens up and turns around. Before the song could even play, he gently puts his lips over yours. He places his hand gently on the small of your back, deepening the kiss. Hatori is careful not to wrap his arms around you, so he doesn't transform. He breaks from the kiss, not losing eye contact with you as he presses the 'play' button on his stereo.

"And I love you," He whispers as the song begins, his lips once again locking with yours.

Every breath you take

And every move you make

Every bond you break, every step you take

I'll be watching you

He fumbles with your hair, pushing it out of the way of your kiss. His lips travel to your face, and he covers your face with kisses. Panting, he looks you in your eyes, and says, "I know I don't say much, but I want to make you happy..."

"You already do," You say, still breathless from his kisses. After he sees you are satisfied, he goes in for more.

Every single day

And every word you say

Every game you play, every night you stay

I'll be watching you

Oh, can't you see?

You belong to me

"You're mine now," He says huskily. "You're mine because you found me. I was so lost before... Now, now I'm with you..." He trails off, smiling at you, then once again putting his happiness not in words, but in his passionate kisses.

How my poor heart aches

With every step you take

And every move you make

And every vow you break

Every smile you fake, every claim you stake

I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace

I dream at night, I can only see your face

I look around but it's you I can't replace

I feel so cold and I long for your embrace

I keep crying baby, baby please

Oh, can't you see?

You belong to me

How my poor heart aches

With every step you take

And every move you make

And every vow you break

Every smile you fake, every claim you stake

I'll be watching you

Every move you make, every step you take

I'll be watching you

I'll be watching you

Every breath you take

Every move you make

Every bond you break, every step you take

Every single day

Every word you say

Every game you play, every night you stay

Every breath you take

Every move you make

Every bond you break, every step you take

Every single day

Every word you say

I'll be watching you.

"This is the beginning of forever... You're mine, and I'll be with you always," He says huskily as he kisses you one more time.


	5. Shigure Sohma

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket characters or the song listed with the story.

"Part of Me, Part of You" by Glen Frey.

It's been a while since you've visited Shigure-san. Lately, he's been keeping up with his deadlines on his sequel to "Summer Colored Sigh". He said it would make him a lot of money, and if he could get wealthy enough, you would finally love him. Every time he would mention this silly reason, all you could do was laugh. He didn't really know how much you already do love him.

Whether he's acting like a pervert towards Honda-chan, or acting as immature as a seven year old, something about Shigure-san always made you happy. His smile, his eyes and just who he is made you feel like if you had not met him at that writing workshop, your life would never feel complete. He has told you many things about himself, including the curse that has warped his family. He says he shouldn't have made you worry with all of the "petty details" of his life, but he felt that you could be trusted. Shigure-san said he cared for you as if you were his little sister.

You smile. Shigure-san promised to come over tonight. You were going to cook a nice meal for him, one more meal before he has to go off and hide in his room for months. Sometimes you worry about him when he writes; sometimes he doesn't make any contact with his family or you.

But in the end, Shigure-san always pulls through. He always ends up with a smile on his face. You take a look at the clock on your kitchen counter: 5:45 PM. He would be here in twenty minutes, giving you just enough time to finish the meal you were almost done creating. You continue making a delicious meal that includes salad and cookies for dessert. You really hope Shigure-san likes the chicken you cooked. You wipe the sweat off of your brow. You impatiently look at the clock again: 5:52 PM. You groan. It feels like I have been waiting for forever! You think in exasperation.

You finish and dress the salad. It looks delicious, well, to you anyway. Suddenly, you hear someone knocking on your door. You gasp. If it's Shigure-san, I'm in big trouble! I've been cooking all day and I haven't prepared myself! You think as you dry your hands. You sigh, admitting defeat as you answer the door.

"H-Hello?" You ask quietly.

"Well look at my beautiful mistress! Wow, I am soooo lucky~!" Shigure-san says loudly, pecking you on the cheek as he passes you through the door. You blush, letting him through. You shut the door behind you and look at Shigure-san. He is wearing his traditional kimono, the one he wears when he is focusing on his writing. A wave of pain washes over you only for a moment.

"Thank you so much, my lady love! For this dinner!" Shigure-san says, bowing deeply to you. You smile and pat his head.

"It's no problem at all, Shigure-san!" You say quietly, as he lifts his head.

"Do you need any help?" He asks, with a small smile. He holds your hand delicately. You blush and let go, knowing he is just naturally flirtacious and he doesn't mean to make you fall for him.

"N-No." You whisper, turning away. You have an idea to make this moment less awkward for you.

"Here! Shigure-san, can you please turn on the radio?" You ask as you go to retrieve the food.

"Sure thing, lady love!" Shigure-san calls back happily. You roll your eyes.

Soon, an unfamiliar tune can be heard from the dining room. Startled, you go to see what is playing. You see Shigure-san happily dancing to a song you haven't heard of.

"I looooove this song~!" Shigure-san says happily. His big, kind smile vanishes instantly. You look up at him confused. He grabs your hands and holds them in his. For some reason, you let Shigure-san keep hold of your hands. His eyes are serious, and somewhat... alluring.

**I felt it when the sun came up this morning**

**I knew I could not wait another day**

**Darling, there is somethin' I must tell you**

**A distant voice is calling me away**

**Until we find the bridge across forever**  
**Until this grand illusion brings us home**  
**You and I will always be together**  
**From this day on you'll never walk alone**

"You're all I can ever think about. I can't even think about the characters in my story," Shigure-san says, looking into your eyes. He moves a piece of hair away from your eyes and touches your face.

"But... Shigure-san, are you.. are you serious?" You ask in a whisper, squeezing his hands in yours. He looks down to your hands, noticing that you are squeezing them. He just smiles tenderly and sings the next lines.

**You're a part of me, I'm a part of you**  
**Wherever we may travel, whatever we go through**  
**Whatever time may take away**  
**It cannot change the way we feel today**  
**So hold me close and say you feel it too**  
**You're part of me and I am part of you**

"I love you. I love you so much," Shigure-san whispers huskily, before closing his eyes and kissing your neck. You shut your eyes and smile, enjoying this moment and listen to this song, this song you will never forget.

**I can hear it when I stand beside the river**  
**I can see it when I look up in the sky**  
**I can feel it when I hear that lonesome highway**  
**So many miles to go before I die**

**We can never know about tomorrow**  
**But still we have to choose which way to go**  
**You and I are standing at the crossroads**  
**Darling, there is one thing you should know**

**You're a part of me, I'm a part of you**  
**Wherever we may travel, whatever we go through**  
**Whatever time may take away**  
**It cannot change the way we feel today**  
**So hold me close and say you feel it too**  
**You're part of me, I am part of you, part of you**

**I look at you, your whole life stands before you**  
**I look at me and I'm running out of time**  
**Time has brought us here to share these moments**  
**To look for somethin' we may never find**

**Until we find the bridge across forever**  
**Until this grand illusion brings us home**  
**You and I will always be together**  
**From this day on you'll never walk alone**

**You're a part of me, I'm a part of you**  
**Wherever we may travel, whatever we go through**  
**Whatever time may take away**  
**It cannot change the way we feel today**  
**So hold me close and say you feel it too**  
**You're part of me, I am part of you, part of you**

**Part of me, part of you, part of me, part of you**

"Let's kiss..." Shigure-san says, after the song ends. He comes closer but you laugh, and push him away.

"Let's eat!" You say with a nod, leaving Shigure-san with the taste of his own medicine in his mouth.

"Okay... After dinner then..." Shigure says softly, pouting. You laugh, knowing your life with him will only get better for the both of you.


	6. Yuki Sohma

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket characters or the song in this one shot.  
"More Than Words" by Extreme.

(A/N) I kind of got hot from this story... Holy cow! *I'M MARRIED TO KYO, TO KYO, TO KYO!* Please enjoy!

You wait patiently on the park bench. You cross your legs and uncross them again, growing impatient. Yuki-kun is supposed to be meeting you at this park today. You look at your phone and see it's 2:56. Yuki-kun said he would meet you here at 2:50. You sigh angrily and stand, searching for the silver haired boy.  
Where on earth could he be?  
You sigh, reassuring yourself that he would be here any second now. You look back to the clock on your phone: 2:57. Time seems to drag on slowly. You fix your navy skirt and hair as you sit back down on the bench.

The only reason you could be so patient with Yuki was because you liked him a lot. He always would wander in your mind, his smile would always send your heart a quiver. His sultry voice made you melt. His violet eyes were what every girl at school wanted to see. After all, he is the infamous Prince Yuki Sohma. His reputation is so grand, they even added the "prince" to his name. A bunch of squealing fan girls have created a club just on preserving Yuki-kun's beauty. They would do what they had to to keep every other female away from him. You have found yourself slowly falling for him. It was an accident, you remind yourself, but you know it couldn't have been one. You never wanted to fall in love with him because of his curse, the curse that binds his family into a realm of unimaginable misery. You shiver just thinking about the pain Yuki-kun has told you he has endured. He said he trusts you with his life, he said you are the only outsider that knows of this curse. You promised to take it with you to the grave.

You look to the park in front of you. Out of the corner of your eyes, you see someone running towards you as if their life depended on getting somewhere. Surprised, you turn to face the person now panting by your side.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. My meeting ran a bit longer then I expected," Yuki-kun pants, bowing his head to you. He lifts his head and locks his gaze with yours. You smile at him and he returns your smile.

"It's alright Yuki-kun," You say happily, happy he finally came. His eyes sparkle in the sun. He wipes the sweat off of his brow as he stands. His silver hair falls in front of his eyes so he elegantly moves it out of the way.

It's incredible how he does such normal things but makes them seem so... beautiful, you think, trying not to stare at Yuki-kun. He looks over at you and gives you a small smile as he says, "We best be on our way." You nod and walk side by side with him.

He has taken you to another park that has more trees, more shadows and less people. He sighs and sits on the root of an enormous oak tree. He pats the place next to him as he says, "Would you care to sit with me?" You nod and sit with him.

"Yuki-kun, lately you have been so busy with the Student Council," You begin, nervously fiddling with your hands. You look over to him, and utter a small gasp as you see Yuki-kun, staring at you intently, his violet eyes gone cold as he listens to you.

"I have been wondering... What have you b-been doing?" You stutter nervously, looking away from his gaze to stare at your shoes. You feel afraid of this icy stare. It makes your skin crawl.

"Just business. There is no need for you to worry," Yuki-kun says coldly, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He looks at the empty park in front of him. You take this chance to look at his masculine profile, secretly wanting him to hold you in his arms. You shake the thought out of your head. If you even had the courage to touch him, he would know you love him, you scold yourself. You let out a sigh and put your hands in your lap.

"I'm sorry. That must have been rude of me. We are just planning a school trip. I want it to be a surprise to our class," Yuki-kun says, turning to face you again.

"No not at all, Yuki-kun," You say softly, looking at your small hands. The urge to grab his hand and hold it in yours burns in your brain. You flush red at the thoughts that follow after. You quickly disregard them and flatten your skirt again.

"I've wanted to spend more time with you. You know I do, don't you?" Yuki-kun says quietly, looking at you, his eyes warm again. You blush, and look at him, frozen stiff. He has never said anything like that to me before, you think anxiously. You bite your lip and mutter, "I... I guess so..."

Yuki-kun just sighs sadly, a weak smile on his face. "You don't understand, do you?" He chuckles to himself as he stands. You look up at him, confused. He just smiles, offering you his hand. You gently put your hand in his as he helps you up.

"Come on. I'll take you home," Yuki-kun says to you with a smile, his eyes glowing slightly from the setting sun. You smile, not knowing he will be very busy for a while after this. He walks you home in a comfortable silence, your head spinning trying to contemplate the words he has said to you that day.

1 Week Later

It has been a week since Yuki-kun had met you at the park. You sit on your bed, absent-mindedly combing your hair over and over again. Yuki-kun has not called you for a week. He hasn't even talked to you at lunch during school. You wonder if he doesn't like you as a person anymore. You shake your head, hoping this could not be it. The lights in your room are off because you are supposed to be asleep. You can't sleep because Yuki-kun is creeping into your mind.

You look at your digital analog clock on your nightstand. It reads 4:09 AM. You groan in frustration and throw yourself on your bed. Why am I feeling this way? Why can't I tell him how much I care? You think to yourself, the thoughts screaming in your head. You bury your head into your pink pillow.

It's more than just saying it, it's more than that to me... you think drowsily before falling asleep.

You arrive at school the next day, very silent and cold. You had come to the conclusion that Yuki-kun is sick of you. You watch him from a distance, fiddling with a CD player. He plugs in his earphones and closes his eyes. You take a breath and walk farther away from the steps to the school. You decide to take the back entrance. You hold in the tears that threaten to spill over as you run onto campus.

The day slowly trudges on. You catch glimpses of Yuki rushing around in the hallways. Every time you see him, the tears you have kept concealed all day threaten to fall all over again. You successfully avoid him for the remainder of the day. You decide to cool off in the library and read. You quietly open the door to the school library.

There are some students scattered about, reading and working on school projects. You uncomfortably move to the back. You see a door that leads into a private room. It seems as if no one is in there, so you quietly open the door.

There sits Yuki-kun, reading some travel brochures. His head turns towards you as you open the door. You gasp, and quickly turn to leave.

"No, wait! Stay!" Yuki-kun stands abruptly, shouting at you. You slowly turn, keeping your eyes steady on the ground.

"Please.." He whispers. He quietly walks over to you and lifts up your chin, looking you in the eyes. His violet eyes mesmerize you, and he smiles.

"It's so good to see you again. I felt like you've hated me, we haven't seen each other in forever." Yuki-kun says quietly. He walks back to the table and pulls out a chair across from where he was sitting.

"Come on now, we need to talk," Yuki-kun says firmly, beckoning you to the seat. You quietly walk to the seat, the air seeming to thin and become unbreathable. You suck in a breath, awkwardly mumbling a "thank you" to Yuki-kun. He sits down in his chair letting out a loud sigh. He holds his head in his hands. You realize how stressed he actually is.

"The Student Council has asked me to plan the sleeping arangements. I can't seem to find a hotel that would allow all the classes to stay. It's hard to find a place, especially a place that is under our school budget," Yuki-kun says, letting the words tumble over each other.

"I haven't been avoiding you. I know that's what you thought I was doing, but it's not, especially... especially since... Damn it, I can't say it!" Yuki-kun shouts angrily, running his hands through his hair. His hair slips through his fingers like quicksilver. Alarmed, you sit still, quiet.

"I.. I can't explain it... But I found something that can," He says softly to you, his hands shaking pulling out the CD player he had this morning. He smiles sweetly at you, handing you his headphones. Confused, you accept them.

"It's number three..." Yuki-kun says softly, looking into your eyes. Your hands slowly grasp the CD player and click the 'skip' button until the number three is on the screen. You listen to the song.

Sayin' I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you.

It's not that I want you

Not to say it, but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cuz I'd already know.

You blink. You look at Yuki-kun, confused. He's known this whole time?! Yuki-kun smiles mysteriously, and wraps your hand in his. You blush, listening to the song.

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away?

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying I love you

(La di da da di da da da)

More than words

(La di da da di da da da)

Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hands

As this part plays, you feel Yuki-kun reach for your other hand, taking it in his. He squeezes your hands gently, and you can't help but smile.

and touch me

Hold me close don't ever let me go

More than words is all I ever needed you to show

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cuz I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?

More than words to show you feel

That you're love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away?

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying I love you

(La di da da di da da da)

More than words

(La di da da di da da da)

More than words

(La di da da di da da da)

More than words

Ooooooh Oooooh

(La di da da di da)

More than words...

The song ends and it brings you to tears.

"What a... beautiful song," You whisper quietly as you slowly open your eyes. A wave of understanding overcomes you. Yuki-kun feels the same way for me. You think happily.

You see Yuki-kun holding your hands in front of you. He lets go of your hands to take out the headphones from your ears. You stand with him, a grin on your face.

"I'm sorry I haven't had time for you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I knew how you felt about me. I'm sorry I couldn't explain my feelings to you... It just felt like I needed something else.. As if words weren't enough." He says before he kisses your forehead.

"More than words... Is all I ever needed you to show..." Yuki-kun sings softly, gently guiding you to the small sofa in the room.

"Then you wouldn't have to say... that you love me..." He whispers, not losing eye contact with you as he sits you down next to him. All you can do is smile at him, finally able to express your feelings for each other. He touches your face, his violet eyes filled with love. He was overjoyed to finally get through to you.

"'Cuz I'd al...ready know..." He whispers in your ear before kissing you tenderly.


	7. Kyo Sohma

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket and I also don't own Kyo :P

"Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley.

**Love Me**

You close your eyes and sigh. You push your hair away from your eyes, struggling to resist the urge to cry. Kyo hasn't returned from his trip in the mountains. It's been almost a month since he has left. You were determined to tell him you love him before he went away. Even if you have gathered the courage to do so by now, you are too late; he's gone in the mountains to train. You gulp down a breath of air. The Sohma house seems so empty without him. You are not a part of the Sohma family curse, but only a mere maid that cooks and cleans for Akito-san. You shiver, thinking about your master and the harm he has caused to his own family. It makes you feel nauseous inside.

"You there! Maid girl! Get on with your duties! Akito-sama has ordered a meal!" barks one of your superiors. You gasp and quickly get on with the rice balls you had started to make before your mind had wandererd off to Kyo-kun. My Kyo-kun. When will you come home? You busy yourself for the rest of the day, trying to forget about him for just a moment. You sigh in frustration, realizing that what you are trying to do is impossible.

"Kyo-kun! Just come home!" You whisper earnestly to the ceiling as you knead the rice. You whisper it, hoping it would make him come home. You sigh unhappily.

"Is something on your mind?" You hear a quiet, sinister voice from the kitchen doorway. You instantly turn around to face Akito-san.

"A-Akito-sama... What are you d-doing out of your bed?" You ask nervously, your body awkwardly flinching at every breath you take.

"Why is my meal taking so long to prepare?" Akito-san demands, as he walks into the room closer to you.

"A-Ah..." You make a noise of uncomfort as Akito-san walks even closer to you, to examine the rice.

"You have barely even started! I can't stand this!" Akito-san roars angrily, slapping you across the face. You fall from shock and cry on the ground as Akito-san orders someone else to make his meal. You whimper as you stand to take leave of the kitchen.

You groan as you fall on your bed feeling the tears finally escape your eyes. You go to the small mirror on your nightstand to see the damage. Your cheeks are pink and on the top of your cheekbone, you see a small bruise starting to form. You sigh and place the mirror back in its place. You shut your eyes, wishing Kyo-kun would come back to you soon. You put on a record on your mother's old record player. The tune is soft, slow and sad. You are drowsy from your sadness and doze off to the sad melody.

You are awakened. You don't know who has awoken you, or what the time is. There is no light coming from the outside. You drowsily decide that it still must be night.

"Are you awake?" A figure asks you. You blink at the figure, recognizing his voice.

"Did Akito slap you again? I'm gonna kill'em, I swear-"

"Ky-Kyo-kun?" You ask the darkness, too tired to be excited. You rub your eyes and yawn, not asking yourself questions about his sudden appearance. You think this is a dream and try to turn to go back to sleep, but before your head can rest on the pillow, Kyo pulls your arm. You jolt awake.

"It's not a dream, if that's what you're thinkin'," Kyo says quietly. You blink at him, and shake your head. His orange hair is still there along with every other part of Kyo. Your heart beats loudly in your chest. Kyo pulls his backpack off of his back and throws it onto your bed. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I didn't go in the mountains like I told ya," Kyo sighs, looking into your eyes, "My Master took me to America. I gotchya somethin'," He whispers, pulling out a record. You smile; he remembered you had a record player which surprised you.

"Kyo-kun, thanks so much, I-"

"There's a song.. There's a song on here that I wanted to listen to with ya," He says gruffly. He takes the record and puts it in the player. At first you hear nothing, but then you hear the song play.

Love me tender,

Love me sweet,

Never let me go.

You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so.

The tune continues and you don't know why he has chosen to hear this song with you. He bites his lip and turns away, his face flushing red in the darkness. Of course, you couldn't see this.

"Kyo-kun... Why have you brought this to me? Is it for your lover?" You ask quietly, the darkness of the night enveloping this encounter into secrecy.

"Lover?! Why the hell would I... I don't have a... a lover," Kyo-kun says, flustered. He scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I dream about you... you know..." Kyo-kun whispers quietly, taking your hand in his. You flush red, knowing you can't resist any longer.

"Kyo-kun, I love you! I love you, I love you so much!" You say, quickly covering your mouth afterwards. The song is the only sound that is heard after your confession. His hand still holding yours, he stands, leading you with him. He takes both of your hands and wraps them around his neck. You blush, feeling his hands shyly wandering towards your waist. The song continues as he leads this dance, never breaking eye contact for a moment.

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfill.

For my darlin I love you,

And I always will.

Love me tender,

Love me long,

Take me to your heart.

For it's there that I belong,

And we'll never part.

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfill.

For my darlin I love you,

And I always will.

Kyo mouths the next part and it almost brings you to tears.

Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine.

I'll be yours through all the years,

till the end of time.

"Kyo-kun, I am yours, I will always be yours..." You whisper to him, your eyes glistening with tears. He smiles warmly, love in his eyes as he kisses your forehead.

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfill.

For my darlin I love you,

And I always will.

The song stops and so does your dance. You smile at Kyo-kun who smiles in return. He moves a piece of hair away from your eyes.

"But.. Ya know I love you so much more.." Kyo-kun whispers into your ear before he leans in to kiss you.


	8. Hiro Sohma

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets or the song listed below.

"I Won't Give Up" - Jason Mraz

(A/N:) Since Hiro-kun is 12, you will have to return to the wretches of puberty. Oh, and that means you have to be twelve, too!

It is a cold winter's day. School has ended for the younger children of the Sohma family, and it is time for them to return home. They run and laugh in the snow, so careless and free.

You bite your lip and wrap your arms around yourself. Your pink scarf isn't keeping you warm. Nor are your black boots or winter coat. The temperature outside is chilling you to the bone. You sigh, watching some of your peers hurl snowballs at one another as if their lives depend on the defeat of their enemies. You notice your brown haired friend sitting on a bench, holding a smaller girl next to him. You squint your eyes, trying to see his features past the snowfall.

You suck in a breath at the sight. Hiro Sohma is showing affection to a smaller girl who is a grade below Hiro and you. Kisa Sohma. Your stomach seems to sink to the soles of your feet. You shudder in the cold and decide to confront him. As you're approaching, the younger girl stands from the bench and smiles at Hiro before bowing to him and skipping away. He has a smile on his face, and it takes your breath away. Hiro-kun rarely smiles, and it irritates you to find that another girl has made him happy. The frigid temperatures seem to rise inside of you as you stomp, the distance between the two of you dissipating.

"What is it? Why did you have to stomp all of the way up here like that? Are you trying to prove a point or somethin'? It didn't do anything but get snow on my jacket. That's very inconsiderate of you, making me even colder then I already am. Is that what you planned to do in the first place? It probably was. Well, thanks a lot for wasting my time," Hiro puffs, each of his blunt statements shooting you down with each sentence, in a wave of his breath. What makes everything worse is that you can see the steam of words escape his lips. He appears to be an angry dragon blowing fire from its mouth, resting in the open winter.

You smile inside, knowing your friend might have the attitude of a strong and fierce dragon. Inside, though, he is a lamb; a gentle and loving sheep. Your heart leaps in your chest as you think about the day he had told you of his power. He told you it was a problem to him. Hiro-kun explained that it could never be a power that could benefit him, and that it will always be a curse, no matter what perspective you have of it.

It was just this past summer. School would start back up again in a week or two, but for now, the children of your neighborhood would play their final summer days away with their friends.

"Hiro-kun, why didn't you show up at the ice cream stand this afternoon?" You asked your best friend, anxiously. He just gazed off into the distance, his eyes watering slightly. The two of you were sitting alone on a bench in the park. Hiro-kun has always taken you to the park in the evenings.

"H-Hiro-kun? What's wrong?" You asked, frightened by his silence. He usually would respond with some sort of stuck-up response, but today, something seemed to be bothering him.

"Huh?" He turned his head to you and blinked a few times, as if he did not know you were by his side. Hiro-kun grabbed your hand as if someone had just tried to frighten him and he needed your comfort. You could see the fear in his eyes as his cold hand wrapped around your warm one. You looked down at the two of your hands, intertwined as if something was trying to separate your hands from his and he wasn't going to let it succeed. Just as you thought this, he pulled his hand away.

"Listen," He whispered. You looked back up into his eyes, confused.

"You've always have been my friend. You have always been there for me. I need you right now. I need you to listen, and not run away when I tell you this, I mean, I haven't been close with a girl, except Kisa, but she already knows, so I need someone else, and you can't tell anyone else, or you'll get hurt, just listen, I-" Hiro-kun rambled on, his body quivering like a does'. You interrupted his speech.

"Hiro-kun, I'll always be here for you. I'll always listen. I'll never run away."

Your words seemed to get through to him and his tense shoulders relaxed a bit. He gave you a weak smile before gazing off at the children leaping about the jungle gym. He sighed and stared at the ground, shaking his head. Hiro-kun looked up at you, and whispered, "I'm not normal." You didn't understand it. Hiro-kun didn't have to be normal, he was perfect as he was.

"Hiro-kun, what do you mean? I think you are... you are great how you are," You stutter, realizing it sounded a bit like you liked him. In _that_ way. Even though you do, in fact, like him in such a way, you didn't want him to find out. You blushed a little bit, but awaited his response.

"You don't get it," He said, clenching his fists in his lap. He looked over to you, his eyes watering. He looked as if he were about to cry because you couldn't understand.

"My family... we're cursed. We turn into animals every time we hug someone outside of our family that is of our opposite gender," He said quickly. You blinked, trying to comprehend it. _Doesn't that sort of thing only exist in fairy tales?_

"H-Hiro-kun... That's amazing... That's like.. a.. a superpower," You said, awestruck. You couldn't believe such a thing existed. And to know it existed in not only one person, but in a whole family? Why keep this secret? Why not tell the world?

"It's anything but a power," Hiro-kun said, his face shattered, his breaths coming short and ragged. "It's a burden. It's a monster. It's a _curse._" The tears continued down his face as he turned away from you. He squeezed your small hand in his again and your heart fluttered in your rib cage. Hiro-kun wiped his tears.

_"A curse. _Nothing more. Nothing less. A curse that is going to kill us. Turn us... Turn us into _monsters._" Hiro-kun continued, rambling on his worst fears about his twisted family.

"Don't run away from me," Hiro-kun whispered, looking to you with pleading eyes.

He looked back down at the ground, huffing out a breath of air. He clutched onto your hand again like a little boy would do to his mother. His eyes returned to yours.

"_Please._"

"You like Kisa-chan in that other way don't you?" You say loudly, your happy thoughts destroyed by the daunting task at hand: confronting Hiro-kun.

He blinks at you, stunned. He stands from the bench and glares down at you. He's a little taller then you.

"What does that matter to you?" Hiro-kun snaps back.

"Um... It just does," You snap back, crossing your arms across your chest and glaring back into his brown eyes.

He raises his eyebrows up in surprise because you just tried to sass him in reply. After all, he knows you are the type of girl that would never disobey him. Something must be bothering her. Hiro-kun isn't the best at speaking to or consoling females, so he pretends nothing is wrong.

"Who cares if I did or not?" Hiro-kun says, blowing a piece of his hair out of his captivating eyes. A snowflake falls from the sky and lands on his forehead. He touches it and it melts beneath his fingertip. He examines the water on his finger and hastily brushes it onto his pants.

"I-I do. It would be strange, considering she's... she's..." You start to say, but then realize the upsetting truth.

_It wouldn't really be strange at all. _

"Yeah? She's what, my cousin? I know. And for your information, I don't. Quit being so nosy. Is this why I'm your only friend? If I really am your only friend, that would be very upsetting, since you're pretty and all. And maybe you should... Start talking to my other cousins. If..." Hiro-kun starts to stumble on his own words, and his usually hurtful rant slows to a stop. In fact, he was complimenting you somewhere in the middle of it. His face grows red and he just mutters a weak 'yeah'. You blink at him in shock.

_He... He just called... me... And Kisa... Kisa-chan is his... cousin?_

You feel your face grow hot. You can't believe this is happening. You look down at the winter wonderland underneath your feet, becoming increasingly shy.

"P-Pretty?" You whisper as you raise your head to look into his eyes again.

"Y-Yeah. I said t-that," Hiro-kun says, confirming his previous statements. You look down at the snow again and can't help but smile. You raise your head quickly and grin at him. All you want to do is embrace him. Just the thought of the two of you in each other's arms in the snow makes you yearn for it even more. He tilts his head to the side and smiles at you, and this smile seems a lot warmer then the smaller smile he had given to his cousin.

"Can you... Explain please?" You ask him, losing your ability of speech.

"Why... why are you so... dense?" He says, blushing as he looks up towards the snowy treetops.

"I.."

"C'mon. I'll take you home," Hiro-kun says with a sigh as he grips onto your hand.

Next Day

You are very excited. You have dressed into your prettiest school uniform to impress Hiro-kun. Today seems as if something special will happen between you and Hiro-kun.

_I like him a whole lot... I want to show him I care, but how?_

You don't think of a lot of ideas as you prepare yourself for school. You decide it would be best if you ask your mother for assistance.

"Mom, how can I tell.. someone... I like him in that way? I mean... He and I have been friends for a long, long time and-"

"Hiro. You like Sohma Hiro, don't you?" Your mother says with a smile. You blink at her and shyly nod. She gives you the perfect idea to tell him your feelings and you cannot wait to put it into action.

Your parents drop you off at school. You race into the courtyard.

"There you are. You should have hurried, you know?" Hiro-kun says with a small snap in his voice. You apologize weakly and sit next to him on a bench.

"So... Will you please explain what you meant yesterday?" You ask, realizing yesterday's situation might be awkward for him. You look at the pavement and swing your legs over the bench.

"What do you think it meant?" Hiro-kun says gently, turning to face you. You blush as you look at his hands.

"I... I thought it was some sort of joke..." You whisper, looking up into his eyes.

"Hey... Why would you think I would joke about somethin' like that? I mean, I accidentally said what I was thinking, I can't joke about it. I can't just take it back." He says softly, grabbing your hand. Your heart beats faster in your chest.

Without a second thought, you say, "Hiro-kun, follow me, I have something I want to show you." Hiro-kun blinks at you, moving his hair out of his eyes as he stands to follow you.

You lead him all around the school, hoping that your mother's idea will work. Your heart beats anxiously and your mind spins. You don't want him to laugh at you, you want him to listen.

Finally, the music room door comes into view. You panic and hold the CD tighter in your hands. You take a deep breath and let it out again to calm yourself.

You open the door and force Hiro-kun inside, your body becoming as cold as the snow that begins to fall from the sky as you shut the door behind you.

"H-Hiro-kun, I need to-"

"I need to talk to you about-"

The two of you accidentally interrupt each other, and you both laugh timidly.

"Sorry. You did bring me here, why don't you go ahead and go first?" Hiro-kun says thoughtfully. It is the first time you have seen him act considerate towards you. You swallow and nod, your shaking hands pulling the CD out of your dress pocket. You had put the CD there to open the door and push Hiro-kun inside.

"Hiro-kun. I want to... to show you a song that I like a lot." You state quietly. You look around the music room, searching for a music player. You notice there isn't one, and you start to panic inside.

"I have a CD player." Hiro-kun says softly, curious to see what she might do next.

She delicately places the CD into the player and shuts it. She furrows her brows as she waits for the song to play. Hiro-kun plugs his earphones into the player and listens to the song she wants to listen to with him.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

"I care about you too much to give you up, Hiro-kun. I.. I've been you're friend for so long, and I know you've gone through so much with your family curse, and I want you to know it's okay, you know, if you don't share my feelings, 'cuz, um, we can still be friends. I'll always, always, always be here for you and-"

"I know," Hiro-kun whispers, looking you into your eyes, holding your hands in his. You make a noise of shock, blushing madly. You didn't expect him to say something so blunt, so small.

"You didn't need... to do all this for me..." He whisper timidly, squeezing your hands.

"But... But I... I really care about you," You say, almost in tears.

_So... He doesn't feel this way? I feel... really sad..._

"I know you do. That's called love, and I feel the same way about you," Hiro-kun says, tears falling from his eyes and into your hair. Your heart stops and you smile as he moves a piece of hair away from your face.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

You give him a weak smile and go to embrace him, but he stops you.

"N-no, stop," He whispers in your ear. You understand and bite your lip in vexation. You cry and look up into his eyes as he whispers,

"I'm cursed, remember? This is why it's... it's such a burden.

I can't show you how much I love you."


	9. Kureno Sohma

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

(A/N:) I'm going to try something different with this shot. This isn't a Songfic, but I might edit it later. Hopefully, you can keep with this. I'm really excited to try this! Hope you enjoy.

_He looks to his left and sees Akito-san there, by his side, sharing the bed with him. He asks himself why he did this with her. Why did he stoop as low as to do this. Why did he make this mistake. He shakes his head and sits up in this bed in which they were sharing. The room is still dark, as if night has not yet blossomed into dawn. He shivers. In the window, he sees Shigure-san, clenching his fists in anger. Shigure-san's silence is even more frightening then any words. But Kureno-san couldn't say anything. Shigure's black hair is speckled in moonlight, but his body shakes as he angrily disappears into the night, his hands still in furious fists._

_"I did this for her... I did this all for her..." Kureno-san whispers, turning to the woman in bed next to him. She lay there, her black hair around her face, sleeping peacefully. The sight of Akito-san soothed and frightened him. Her hair is styled like a boy's, since she has to dress like one to hide from her zodiac family. Kureno-san looks out of the window into the night before putting his head in his hands. His body shakes in shame. He feels her stirring beside him but he doesn't move, for he is too ashamed to look her in the eye._

_"Kureno. You can't ever leave me. You know you can't. After this, you have no reason to leave," Akito-san states bluntly behind him. Kureno-san slowly turns to face the woman he had just given his body to. He hadn't given it to her out of his own want, but because she forced him to, attempting to get him to stay with her forever. Kureno-san blinks at the girl, the tears falling from his red and brown eyes._

_"You need to want me as a woman, not just the God, not just as your superior. Love me," Akito-san whispers, though her lips remained still. _

_"N-No, Akito, I care for you but... I can't love you. I want to be free. I need it," Kureno-san pleads, his voice cracking. Her body remained still and then suddenly, her frail arms clutched onto Kureno-san's shoulders. Her fingernails dug into his skin, and he yelped. He knew that she had no intention of ever letting him go._

Kureno-san's eyes open as soon as he feels the nails in his flesh. His body shoots up away from his soft and comforting bed. He blinks his eyes and studies his surroundings, realizing what he had just experienced was another nightmare of what happened last summer.

He shakes his head and lets out a sob before rubbing his eyes, trying to remove the images from his eyelids. He looks up at the ceiling and relaxes his tense shoulders a bit. _She is going to ask for me again. After all, I promised I'd stay with her._

He glances at the clock on his nightstand and sighs; it is only 7:34 AM, and Akito-san doesn't call him until about 8:30. He still has time to prepare himself.

He exits his bedroom and walks down the dimly lit hall into his personal bathroom. He sighs as he stares at his reflection. His eyes have purple bags beneath his eyes and his lips look drier and thinner then what they used to be. He grabs a washcloth from the rack of towels and gets it wet underneath the sink. He gently washes his face.

Kureno-san is very unhappy.

Soon enough, 8:30 arrives. Kureno-san knows that Akito always asks him to do simple things for her. Since she is prone to sickness, she hasn't gotten out of her bed for a few weeks. Kureno-san is mostly afraid of seeing her again. He's afraid he will see her body, and choke on his tears, remembering the way she made him touch her. That night, that sweltering night in the summer has traumatized him beyond words. He can feel her prescence enveloping the dark complex. Kureno-san leaves the restroom and walks down the empty hall. His heart pumps in his chest at an abnormal rate. He can't stand the tension, the anticipation. He can't stand this suspense. Kureno-san knocks on Akito-san's door.

It opens. If Kureno-san tilts his head just right, he can see her bed. He can see her shivering body that she made him touch beneath the thin, white sheets. He quivers and turns his attention to the servant in front of him, the servant who opened the door to Kureno-san's nightmare.

"It's Kureno-san, Akito-sama. What shall I tell him?" The quiet and obedient servant asks his master. _I was just as loyal to her as this man was,_ Kureno-san thinks with a grimace. Kureno-san holds his breath, hearing something move in the far corner of the room where Akito-san sleeps. He can't make out any of the words she says, but the servant can.

"She has asked that you retrieve the groceries for the house, Kureno. She also says the list is on the table by the door," The servant says quietly, looking him in the eye. Kureno-san nods, but before he leaves, he hears movement from the bed.

"Also, tell him that he needs to be back soon. He can't be free for forever," croaks the woman in her bed, the woman trying to project her voice so he can hear her. Kureno-san grows pale and feels a lump form in his throat. He heard her message clearly. He just wishes it wasn't true.

He grabs the list from the table and scans it before leaving his prison.

_The thing that's so ironic about this, this place being the prison that holds me captive, it's also the place I have to call home._

_I've never seen him before, _you think, _but he is really attractive._

"Hello! Welcome to Ichiba Tabemono, how may I assist you today?" You say confidently ignoring the he looks at you. The way his eyes look... lost. Confused. Hurt.

"Uh, hello. Can you... tell me where you keep the eggs? And milk?" He says quietly, looking at his list that he holds tightly, clenching it in his hand.

"Oh.. You have a list. Would you like me to find these items with you?" You ask sincerely, glancing at the list and smiling at the man.

"I... I think I would like that," He says with a small smile.

"Alright! The first item is... Bread!" You lead the way to the bread aisle. _This man seems like he's been isolated from society. Something seems different about him._

Inervously look at her. Her hair is pretty. She isn't really short. She wants to help me.

_What would she think of me if she knew what I really am? What I really have done?_

I shiver, dismissing my thoughts, wishing I knew this girl. Wishing I knew her name, her story.

_Wishing she is willing to forgive a stranger._

"Do you like wheat bread, sir?" you ask, gently tapping the man on the arm. You shiver, the touch you had meant to alert him sending something through you that you've never felt before. He looked as if he was thinking really hard about something.

"Uh... I don't know. Akito likes white bread." He mumbles, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Akito..? Is that your brother?" You ask, meaning it as an innocent question, not as a weapon to wound him. His eyes widen and he blushes, looking towards the shelf of bread.

"K-Kind of." He says quickly, rubbing his hand over his mouth.

_Trying to forget the taste of her lips is like trying to forget what the color of the sky._

"Oh. Alright," You say slowly, looking at the shelf. You notice the white bread section is empty.

"It looks like you're out of white bread," The man mumbles, fumbling with the slip of paper that is his list.

"Would you... like to try a different type of bread?" You ask with a small smile.

"I... I like wheat bread. It's been so long since... since I had wheat bread," he whispers, glancing at the shelves but then turning to stare you in the eye.

"Well, would your brother like that?"

"My brother?"

"Yes. Akito. Does he like wheat bread as well?" You ask, handing him a loaf. He freezes and his attention stays on the wheat bread.

"I... I don't know. He doesn't let me get what... I want. He forces me... to do things for him, and do the things... he wants," He says slowly, his grip tightening on the package.

"I'm getting this bread." He says in a hushed tone, anger in his eyes.

"O-Okay sir, it's definitely your choice... I, I mean go ahead.. get the bread!" You say, awkwardly laughing at this peculiar man. _He seems so different from all of the other guys I've ever met._

"Oh, and while we're at it, can I... can I ask your name?"

_I might as well ask him. I'm helping him out, after all._

_I might as well tell her, it's not like I'll see her again._

"I'm Kureno. Kureno Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kureno-san says unctuously. You tilt your head and smirk, crossing your arms as you do so.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm just some girl that works here. I don't think you need to know my name," You say slowly. He nods and looks around the aisle.

"Do you need anything else?" You ask earnestly, suddenly wanting to help him. He shrugs his broad shoulders and nods, his small smile slowly widening into a grin. You smile and turn from him to show him to their next destination.

_She doesn't seem to mind. I love her eyes. They seem warm and understanding. Kind of like comfort. Why didn't... Akito... look at me like this when we... Enough. Thinking about this has only made me feel sick._

You turn to face him. Kureno-san's face has lost color and he seems a bit dizzy. You decide it might be best if you take him out to the break room where employees are allowed to go.

"Come with me, Kureno-san, I'll help you feel better," You say confidently, taking this man by the hand and navigating him to the room.

He blinks a few times and feels the heat creeping up his cheeks. He takes one hand and feels his cheek, the thoughts of what could happen running through his mind like a track runner approaching the final stretch.

_I'll help you feel better. That's what she said, and that's what will happen._

_I don't understand. Does he not like the smell of spices? He needed oregano, is says it on his list. Oh dear, what have I done?_

The room is empty as you expect. You shut the door behind you. Kureno-san remains standing although you have offered him a chair. Everything falls under an awkward and unbreakable silence. Kureno-san scratches his head and stares at his feet.

"K-Kureno-san, you're very handsome," You whisper mainly to yourself. He looks up and his eyes lock with yours. Your heartbeat quickens. _I don't understand... I was just helping him shop, and now I want him to kiss me. What's the matter with me? Is it because he is so different?_

"What was that?" Kureno-san asks as he approaches you.

"I.. I didn't say anything," You say shortly, averting your gaze.

"Hey. Thanks for your help," He says with a smile.

"I-It's my job," You whisper, holding your breath.

"Look at me, please," He says quietly, taking your hand. You turn your head and stare into his eyes. He seems genuinely happy.

_I want her in my life instead of Akito._

"We should go on a date," He says smoothly. He gives you a small smile and tilts his head to the right.

"Please."

"S-s-sure.. I guess I could," You stutter, completely expecting this moment to head in a different direction.

"I should leave. I have to be back home soon," Kureno says softly, letting go of your hand. You nod and stand, brushing of your skirt off even though it wasn't dirty.

Kureno-san leaves quietly. The door shuts behind him. You suddenly want him back. You bite your lip, contemplating the previous events.

This man, Kureno-san, has left you in the break room of Ichiba Tabemono completely dumbfounded.

2 Weeks Later

You have completely brushed off the encounter with Kureno. You have begun to believe it was a weird hallucination, or just a very confused man. An elderly woman is checking out. You ring up her things and place them in a bag.

"That will be $10.27." You say with a smile, handing her the receipt.

"Here you are. And young woman, I believe that man is interested in you," She says, with a knowing smile. You blush, and look out the window of the store. Kureno-san stands there, his hands in his pockets, his hair shining in the light of noon. Once he sees you turn to face him, his mouth pulls itself into a small smile.

You grin and give him a small wave. He returns the wave and walks into the store a few seconds after. The elderly woman laughs and whispers a few words to Kureno-san as he enters. He nods and gives her a smile before approaching you.

"Hello," He says quietly.

"Hi," You whisper. You suddenly lose yourself in his eyes.

He takes your hand and squeezes it gently.

"I told you I would be back," Kureno-san says softly.

"I guess I thought you were kidding." You say, looking down at the tile floor.

"You misunderstood." He says shortly, before going around the counter to give you a small kiss. It is small, but it means a lot to you.

He says his next few words to you are powerful and leave you speechless. He says them with a smile, and with a hint of a laugh that makes your heart flutter. You didn't mean to give him your heart in that moment, but these words stole it right from your chest.

"Let's go. I have so much to tell you.

Let's make it something I'll never want to forget."


	10. Ritsu Sohma

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

"RITSU-SAN, YOU FORGOT TO GET THE EGGS!" You yell from the kitchen. Ritsu can be so exasperating at times. You sigh, running a hand through your hair to heal your thumping brain. Ritsu-san's mother is coming over to his house today for tea. He asked you to accompany him, because he was really nervous and needed help with the cooking. An hour before, you had sent Ritsu-san out of his house with a grocery list. Unfortunately, Ritsu-san had forgotten the eggs.

"I... I'm so sorry! FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME PLEASE! I WILL GO AND RETRIEVE THE EGGS!" Cries Ritsu, his eyes watering as he grabs at his kimono. He snatches his wallet off of the table and runs frantically to the door. He trips over his high shoes and face plants, sobbing , he is wearing a pink floral kimono for shopping. He really looks like a woman, You think. His hair is tied neatly in a bow in the back of his head.

"I'm sorry! I apologize, forgive me, please!" Ritsu-san begs, lifting himself off of the floor onto his knees. He pulls on your kimono, which is a sky blue with no pattern, crying into it like a handkerchief."H-Hey Ritsu-san, don't do that!" You sigh, and pat his head. He is instantly soothed and sits on the floor, enjoying every second of it. After you stop, he stands back up and murmurs that he should change again. He walks out of the room to retrieve his clothes.

"Daah, oh Ritsu-san, why are you so... so adorable?" You say to yourself, sighing and shaking your head as you continue to chop up vegetables in the kitchen. I have vegetables... I don't necessarily need a cake, it's just tea. Aha! Ritsu-chan mentioned having seaweed. I can make miso soup! You think happily to yourself when you hear a bang at the door. You jump up in surprise, and think Ritsu-san's mother is at the door. You swallow. Nothing is ready!

"Ritsu-san, please hurry, I believe your mother is at the door," You call to Ritsu-san from downstairs as you go to answer the door.

I need to impress mother. I am no longer the disappointment she thinks I am. My plan should all fall into place now that my... friend helped me cook and I am properly dressed. I can't believe I forgot the eggs. What a disappointment. What a failure. I think to myself, shaking my head as I slip on my black dress pants. I look at myself in the full length mirror next to my dresser. My pale chest, undefined and weak, my hair, long and feminine. I can't do anything right. I dress as a woman to hide my own insecurities. I think to myself. Before I can slip my long sleeved white shirt on, I hear a bang on my bedroom door.

The person at the front door was only Hatori-san."Good afternoon, Ms. I am Sohma Hatori. Is Sohma Ritsu present?" Hatori-san asks, standing in the doorway looking professional and classy. You swallow and nod, whispering, "Yes he is, wait here, I will go and fetch him." Hatori-san nods, lighting a cigarette as you briskly walk up the stairs. You knock on the door. Ritsu-san opens the door, and he has no shirt. You gasp, and cover your eyes, blushing madly.

"I... I..." Ritsu-san whispers, his eyes tearing up again, as he grabs your hands and lets go. His body is completely frigid otherwise. Your breathing pace quickens and your heart is about to explode.

"I... I can't take it anymore," He whispers to you.

Immediately, you remove your hands and stare him in the eyes, embarrassed and confused, but he gently pulls you into him before giving you a quick kiss. The feeling he gave you then made you feel amazing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He whispers, as if he is in pain.

He puts his hand over his mouth, then runs a hand through his long, golden hair. Then, he carefully touches your cheek and caresses it, making sure to be delicate. You shut your eyes and shiver, pushing your body closer to his.

"I'm sorry that I love you, if that offends you I'm sorry, but I'm in love with you, and nothing is going to change that." He whispers, after you open your eyes. Your face gets even redder then before. Before you can lean in and kiss him again, you hear an irritated cough.

"Ritsu-san, I apologize for interrupting, but Akito-san needs to see you tomorrow. Important business matter he says. You shouldn't be with a woman if you want her to be safe." Hatori-san says in a slightly unnoticeable irritated tone.

"I.. I'm sorry Hatori-san, I.. I didn't hear you at my door, my apologies. I will attend tomorrow, if that is what Akito-san wishes. I'm sorry," Ritsu-san says sadly, rubbing the back of his neck as he sighs."I'm afraid I should go now and get my shirt on," Ritsu-san mutters, looking into your eyes. You nod, taking a step back from the doorway as you watch Ritsu-san quietly shut the door. You turn back to go down the stairs. Hatori-san is there and you jump a bit, startled.

"I suggest you discontinue your relationship with Ritsu, Ms." Hatori-san says with a sigh as he looks away from you.

"Nothing is safe under our name anymore."

"I.. I," You say, wanting to say that nothing has ever happened between you and Ritsu before, that this was all one big misunderstanding but you couldn't find the words to say.

"I'll let myself out," Hatori-san says quietly.

"Go right ahead," You say quietly as the mysterious man leaves Ritsu-san's dwelling.

I love him, and he loves me. I want to be a part of his family. No matter what I will sacrifice, he and I will be together! You think. You smile and nod as you continue making your miso soup. A little bit later, Ritsu-san comes hustling down the stairs, trying to button his face is furrowed in concentration. He's having a bit of trouble. He looks like a young child, trying to dress himself on his own, You think, chuckling in your throat as you approach him.

"Let me help you with that, Ritsu," You say without a thought as you slowly button up his shirt.

"You... You just said my first name..." Ritsu-san says in a hoarse whisper.

"I-I did, didn't I?" You say, your face turning pink.

"I love you, Ritsu." You whisper before getting onto your tiptoes and kissing this peculiar man.

"I... I..." Ritsu-san sputters after you gave him a long kiss. You smile as his face turns red.

"RITSU-CHAN!" Yells a loud voice behind the front door. Ritsu-san looks at the door and then back at you. He picks up your hands, and asks quickly and quietly, "Will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Wh-What?" You say, utterly baffled.

"Marry me. I'm sorry if I'm being rash, but I am in no mood to lose the woman I love to the head of my household," Ritsu-san says firmly in a tone he has never used before.

"Ritsu-chan, please open the door! Mother is waiting!" Cries the older woman begging on Ritsu-san's front porch.

"Mother, please calm down, I'm sorry, I have a matter to take care of at the moment! Please forgive me, I will be there soon!" Ritsu-san calls back at the door, before looking into your eyes and kissing you again, and again.

You let out a small moan of happiness, as he slips the engagement band on your finger. "I'll take that as a yes for the time-being. I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me I feel... A lot more like a man," Ritsu-san says with a grin. Completely bewildered by the events, you stand, stunned. He lets in his mother, apologizes frantically, shuts the door behind her, pulls out her chair for her and serves her a hot bowl of your miso soup.

"Mother, this is my fiancee. You've met her before in the Sohma household I'm sure?" Ritsu-san says confidently, grabbing your hand underneath the table.

"My... My failure, Ritsu... To be wed?" His mother whispers before fainting.

"Ritsu, I.. I don't think we should get married! We just found out our feelings for each other..." You whisper, to not wake his unconscious mother.

"But.. What if I lose you to someone who... Who is more of a man then I am? Like... Hatori-san or Shigure-san-" He starts, but you interrupt him.

"I want you."

"Ah... Ahh.." He makes a noise of pain, and blushes madly.

"No one's ever felt this way about me before.. I don't know what I should do!" He whispers, looking into your eyes again.

"Well, that means you should cherish it. Savor it. Make it last," You nod, holding his hand. He gives you a crooked smile.

"Does... Does that mean... No kisses?" Ritsu-san asks slowly, looking over to you worriedly.

"No! Of course not!" You laugh.

"Good." Ritsu-san says shortly before standing up, taking a few steps closer to your chair, bending over and kissing you tenderly, holding you into the kiss so he could cherish and savor everything about it, just as you said.


	11. Axl Rose

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS SHOT, SORRY I DIDN'T PUT THIS UP SOONER PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.

( dauntless5

Guess which one is me, your sister, in your request!

)

"OH MY GOSH I HATE YOU SO MUCH, BITCH!" Squeals your best friend Jess. You happened to score a ticket to your all time favorite rock band Guns N Roses. Since you are turning eighteen, you wanted to give yourself a treat.

"I know, I'm amazing, I got you one, too. You slut," You laugh, handing her a ticket. She screams and tackles you onto the ground.

"SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHH!" Jess yells, tackling you to the ground.

"Thank you. I can die in peace," Jess says, out of breath.

Tomorrow night is going to be a long one. You think to yourself.

You arrive at The Ritz after a 4 hour flight from your hometown. Jess is exhausted, but you are so excited, fatigue isn't really an option.

"Jess Jess Jess Jess!" You say, shaking your friend from her slumber.

"Wh-What? I'm awake, I'm awake..." She says, closing her eyes again.

"We're here. We're at The Ritz! Guns N Roses is right behind that door." You say eagerly.

"No, the seats that we have to sit in are behind that door." Jess says, pulling on your arm.

"Let's go get our tickets in and sit our asses down."

"Alright." You agree. You and Jess walk to the booth.

"Tickets please, from two beautiful women," The man says behind the glass.

You nod, not listening or paying any attention to him. Your friend's jaw drops. You look at her and then at the man behind the glass.

"Well fuck," You whisper. Jess is dying, shrieking in disbelief, pleasure and a bunch of other mixed emotions.

"SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHH!"

"Whoa, whoa take it easy little redhead," Slash says gruffly. Jess is throwing herself at the glass.

"I'm supposed to take you to your seats tonight. You have VIP tickets," Slash says with a sigh, running a hand through his curly black hair. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking a small drag, and then letting it hang from his mouth. He cocks an eyebrow at Jess, and looks over to you.

"V.I.P? But I bought two regular tickets, there must be some mistake." You say with a small, uncomfortable laugh. Jess is whispering the word 'Slash' over and over quietly, scratching at the man behind the glass.

"Maybe Axl made a mistake. If you want, I'll go talk to him. We'll sort things out." Slash says with a nod.

Look at you, giving up a chance to meet Axl Rose, the most amazing man in existence, You think to yourself.

You swallow and say, "U-Uh, I don't think that's necessary. Maybe my friend here, Jessica, upgraded them for me! It is my eighteenth birthday, after all! Oh, Jess, you're such a sweetheart!" You laugh uneasily and elbow your friend. She blinks and nods.

"Surprise, surprise!" Jess says, smiling brightly. Slash's eyebrows raise and he steps out from the booth.

"You seem to have calmed her down. Is she... going to attack me?" Slash says, readjusting his hat.

"Definitely not. Right, Jess? Keep your hands off the man," You say quickly, grabbing your friends arm.

"Hands off the man, hands off the man," She repeats, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well. I guess we should go in, then. Ladies, welcome to The Ritz!" Slash says, opening the door for the two of you. You both make shrill noises as you enter the darkness.

"Jess? Jess?! Where are you?" You call, trying to move your arms, but they are bound by something. You whimper and try to move your legs, but they are also tied up. Your vision is blocked by some sort of blindfold. Something is attached to your chest, but you can't possibly put your finger on what it could be. You start to cry, and shake with fear.

Suddenly, you hear the beginning of the song 'Welcome to the Jungle' roar through your ears. Then, you hear the screams of thousands of fans in front of you. Confused, you continue to call out to your friend.

"JESS?!"

The roaring introduction continues. Your heart thumps in your chest. The music halts abruptly, and you nervously swallow.

The blindfold is ripped away. You are on the stage with Guns 'N Roses and you almost pass out, looking onto the thousands of people who just witnessed you cry like a pussy.

The music goes on, and Axl is right in your face, screaming,

"Welcome to the jungle! We've got fun and games! We got everything you want honey, we know the names!"

You laugh in shock, watching him dance around the stage. He gives you a wink and grinds upon you a couple times. You laugh at him and shake your head in disbelief.

"We are the people that can find whatever you may need

If you got the money honey we got your disease

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees

I want to watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day

If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay

And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free

In the jungle welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my serpentine

Ooh, I want to hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here every day

Ya learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play

If you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually

You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees

I want to watch you bleed

And when you're high you never ever want to come down

So down, so down, so down, yeah!"

You look around you, your mouth still agape in awe. You slowly look down at your chest and see that there is a microphone taped there. You look past Axl and see Jess on Slash's shoulders, yelling and laughing and headbanging. You grin.

Axl approaches you and points at you as he sings.

"You know where you are?

You're down in the jungle baby, you're gonna dieee!"

You swoon as he sticks his tongue out playfully at you, and then he continues.

"In the jungle welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your knees, knees

In the jungle welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my serpentine

In the jungle welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your knees, knees

In the jungle welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to you

Its gonna bring you down, ha!"

You look over and hear Slash's fingers dance over the strings, Izzy backing him up with his own guitar skills, Matt killing his drum kit, Duff is headbanging as he keeps the bass flowing, and Dizzy is completing the song with the sound of the keyboard. You cheer and laugh as the song ends.

"Hey, uh, Axl," You stammer. The rock star looks over to you.

"I can't really applaud you when I'm all tied up like this," You say confidently. You earn a laugh from the audience.

"Baby, I don't need you to clap right now!" Axl says with a grin. He turns the chair sideways so you are looking offstage, and tips it backwards, holding it by the back with his hand. You can feel your body heating up. His hair is on your shoulders, and you can hardly breathe.

He leans in and kisses you, and the whole crowd riots. The feel of his lips is hard and rough, but you definitely can't say you didn't enjoy it. Your face is as red as his bandanna.

"Are you ready to rock 'n roll, doll?" He screams into the mike. You grin, and yell.

"Hell yeah I am!" You scream back, as the crowd cheers!

"Get ready, to rock!" Axl yells as they go into their next song. A few people from backstage untie you and take you back to your seat to enjoy the rest of the show.

You soon find your throat feeling dry from screaming, and your hands stinging from applauding. You have never been this satisfied with lying. You grin as Slash comes back down, armed to the teeth with massive guards.

"Ladies, the night for you has just begun!" Slash says with a grin. Jess smiles, her voice to hoarse to scream the name of the man she loves.

Slash takes her by the hand and escorts the two of you backstage. Your heart is pumping furiously, adrenaline coursing through your body.

I just kissed this man, this guy that I've looked up to since they banded together! What am I going to say to him?!

Slash leads you to the gold star with 'Axl' engraved into it.

"Jess and I... We have our own things to do, ya dig?" Slash says with a smile. Jess looks over to you, blushing madly and giggling. You wink at her as you knock on Axl's door.

"Come on in," Axl calls. Your heart skips a beat as you open the door.

The air around you seems hard to breathe as you stand in the dressing room of a rock star. He is sitting at his vanity, turned away from you.

"H-Hi, M-Mister Rose, I-I'm (Y/N)," You stammer nervously. All of your confidence has been drained and you feel light headed. You take a two steps into the room, clutching onto the door frame as if it is your safe haven.

"Oh, it's you, the girl from the show. Sorry to scare ya like that," Axl says with a smile, standing up and walking to you. He sticks out his hand. You reluctantly shake his hand. He pulls you into a quick kiss and you almost faint.

"I know you weren't the one who ordered V.I.P tickets, but who cares now?" He whispers. You shiver and mutter a few apologies, not looking him in the eyes.

"Where'd all that beautiful confidence run to?" Axl says, resting his hands on your hips.

"I-It wasn't confidence, it w-was adrenaline," You whisper meekly, shutting your eyes.

"Wish it would stay. I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend and go on tour with me everywhere, but I mean, if you don't want that then-"

"Oh no, that would be the greatest birthday present ever." You say quickly, clamping a hand over your mouth.

"Oh... So it's your birthday then?" Axl says with a sly smirk. He gently picks you up and lays you on the couch, straddling you. You feel your heart melt in its place.

"Will you, (Y/N) be my girlfriend?" He asks with a smile.

"Hell yeah," You whisper before you find his lips on your lips, and then on many, many other places.

"I'll call you," Axl says, his shirt long since gone. You nod eagerly, giving him one more kiss.

"There's that confidence," Axl says, sticking his tongue out. You grin.

At the same time, the door to Slash's dressing room opens. You and Axl look over to see Jess kissing Slash, over and over again.

Slash whispers something in Jess's ear and Jess giggles, blushing red. He slips a piece of paper in her panties, which are showing slightly out of her jeans. She leans in for one more kiss before sighing.

"What the hell was that?" You ask Jess. Jess just shrugs and grins, hickeys visible down her neck and under her shirt.

"I don't even know," Jess breathes out, looking you in the eyes.

"Bye, baby," Axl laughs, kissing you one more time before you walk out.

The moon shines as you and Jess walk out into the parking lot, which is empty.

Jess grins at you, before falling on her knees and screaming,

"SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A few moments later, the two girls heard a familiar scream from the place they just left:

"JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Jess snaps her head in your direction, a look of disbelief on her face.

You and Jess don't stop laughing for the rest of the night.


	12. A Hiro Sohma Request

A/N: Sakura365

Finally! I have gotten to fulfill one of your one shot requests! Here you go, I hope you enjoy!

-Cali

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

It is another summer's day. The air is warm and the children roam free on every playground available. Laughter is a common summer sound.

Hiro is taking you for ice cream, but he doesn't see you by the playground yet. You don't even know his master plan, a plan he has been working on since the beginning of spring. Hiro blinks his eyes and continues to stare out in the distance. Suddenly, he sees you, your head bobbing along as you run around the jungle gym giggling. Hiro grins and marches towards you. He abruptly stops and glares at the boy chasing you.

His name is Daichi Akiyama. He has short, black hair and strong, blue eyes. He has constantly been after you for the past few months, and Hiro is pained to see you are enjoying your time with him.

"H-Hey, Akiyama-kun!" Hiro bravely calls to the boy on the playground. Daichi turns to look at Hiro. His mouth turns from a happy smile to a frown.

"What do you want, Sohma-chan?" Daichi says angrily. A few boys snicker behind Daichi.

"I... I want to challenge you! To an arm wrestling match!" Hiro barks back, crossing his arms, a defiant look on his face.

You blink at the two boys, looking like a doe in the headlights. The rest of the children stop and gsap, for they know Akiyama-kun is the strongest of their class. If Hiro is to challenge him, he is risking his social reputation.

Why is Hiro-kun doing such a thing? This is basically social suicide. You think anxiously.

Daichi laughs at the offer. Slowly, a few chuckles are heard, and the laughter spreads like wildfire. Hiro-kun's face flushes red, and his hands ball up into fists. He doesn't discontinue his offer, but instead lifts his head high and proud. The laughing stops in a few minutes. Hiro-kun glances up at you, and you look down at him helplessly.

"Fine. If you really want to embarrass yourself, let's do it," Daichi says with a sickening smirk as he steps down from the jungle gym. Hiro-kun swallows nervously, looking around at his peers who are staring vacantly towards the two boys. He looks up at you once more. You give him a smile and a thumbs up, silently wishing him luck. He gives you a weak smile back.

Without losing eye contact with you, Hiro-kun says,"We didn't discuss a prize, Akiyama-kun."

Daichi looks around the park, and then back at Hiro.

"Loser buys the winner some ice cream?" Daichi asks, shrugging his shoulders before putting his arm out to shake on it, but Hiro-kun shakes his head to say 'no'.

He points at you. You flush red as Daichi follows Hiro's hand.

Daichi grins.

"Alright. Loser never walks (Y/N)-chan to the playground or home again, and winner gets to everyday for this whole year," Daichi says with a smirk, feeling confident that he is the one that will be taking home the prize.

You gasp, clinging onto the bar of the jungle gym.

I... I don't want Akiyama-kun to walk me here everyday...!

You bite your lip and look at the boys again, praying that Hiro-kun will win.

"Deal." Hiro-kun says quietly. Daichi grins and firmly shakes Hiro's hand.

"Here that, (Y/N)? Hiro basically just signed you over to me!" Daichi laughs, giving you a wink. You give him a glare and run down the jungle gym. You approach Hiro-kun and shake his shoulders, trying to snap him out of whatever funk he is in.

"Hiro-kun, do you have any idea what you've just agreed to?" You whisper harshly, looking deep into his eyes, hoping to find any sort of regret.

"Yes." Hiro-kun says firmly, looking past you at his opponent, who is heading towards the stump of a tree. This is where most arm wrestling matches happen after school or whenever someone is challenged. Daichi's posse follows him, snickering and mocking Hiro-kun. Hiro sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Hiro-kun, he's the strongest boy in our class!" You say quietly, pointing to the boy that is walking towards the stump.

"You think I didn't know that? You don't need to remind me. You probably want him to win," He scoffs, walking towards the stump.

You blink and let his words sink deep into your skin.

"Hiro-kun, that's... I don't..." You say slowly, before sighing and running after your best friend.

"On three. Ready?" Daichi says, looking deep into Hiro's eyes. An arrogant smile covers his face. His strong blue eyes show determination and triumph, though the match has not yet started. Dachi looks a bit tense, and he flexes his muscles once to intimidate Hiro.

"I'm ready when you are," Hiro-kun says softly, looking confidently back into Daichi's eyes with his own dark chocolate ones. Hiro isn't worried at all, but he is a bit anxious. He believes that because he loves you, that he will win.

"One, two-" Daichi begins.

"Three." Hiro states coldly before the battle begins. Daichi's uses all of his strength, but Hiro holds strong. Daichi keeps trying to put Hiro's arm down, but he's not pacing his strength. He is trying to use all of his strength at once, which isn't working. When Daichi is weakened, Hiro slams Daichi's hand down, and the entire group riots. You gasp and then grin, running to your friend to give him a high five.

"Hiro-kun...! You did it! I knew you could do it!" You say with a laugh.

"No you didn't. You thought Daichi was gonna win," Hiro says to you coldly. You look at the ground, knowing that what he said is true. You are still happy to know that Daichi isn't going to be walking you to school this year. Daichi angrily looks up, gritting his teeth as he glares at the champion.

"Sorry, Akiyama-chan. Looks like you'll have to find another pretty girl from our class to walk to school," Hiro-kun says with a triumphant smirk. Daichi and his group of friends are left by the stump, stunned as you and Hiro-kun run off to the ice cream truck. You giggle like, well, a school girl as you run with him, hand in hand.

Now with that interruption out of the way, Hiro-kun could continue his plan. He sucks in a breath as he looks over to her. She looks so happy, and so pretty, and I was the one who made her feel this way. He thinks to himself. He grins as he leads her to the truck.

"One strawberry cone and one vanilla cone, please." Hiro-kun says, giving the money to the man working the truck. You can't stop smiling, because Hiro-kun just won you over the strongest guy in class! You are so happy that it is Hiro who won.

The birds chirp happily overhead. You look over at Hiro, who was looking over at you. He blushes and looks away.

"Uh, there's been something I've wanted to tell you," Hiro-kun says softly to you, though he is looking away from you.

"What's that?" You ask innocently. He looks you in the eyes and finds himself blushing again, so he looks away.

"Are you running a fever, Hiro-kun? You're face is all red," You say, with a small laugh. He gives you a weak smile and he shakes his head.

"N-No, it's just... I really... I-" Hiro-kun begins.

"Here's your ice cream," The man says, handing Hiro-kun the two ice cream cones.

"Oh. Thank you," Hiro-kun says softly. He then reaches out and gives you your cone.

"Thanks Hiro-kun!" You say, eagerly licking your strawberry ice cream cone.

"No, thank you." Hiro-kun whispers back, before licking his vanilla one. You look up, hearing his words, but don't understand. Hiro's plan isn't working the way he wanted it to.

The two of you walk to a park bench and sit down to rest with full bellies of ice cream.

"Thank you so much for the ice cream," You say with a grin as you watch a car pass down the street.

"Thank you so much for... for always being there for me... and smiling at me when I do something good or... or when you laugh at my jokes... thank you for all of that." Hiro-kun stammers, his face still as red as it was when they were at the ice cream truck. You blink at him and then grin.

"You're very welcome. I love doing all of that with you."

"Y-You do? Good," Hiro-kun whispers. His face goes pale, as he reaches into his pocket for the next step of his plan.

He opens his hand. In the center of his palm is a simple silver band with two words engraved into the front: My Love

"Um, I know I'm not the strongest or... or smartest guy on the planet, b-but I know I really love you. A-And I know it isn't guaranteed we'll get married, and I know this is a cheesy ring, b-but I needed something to show you, I want you t-to be mine forever, s-so-"

"Hiro-kun, yes, of course, oh my goodness," You laugh, grabbing his other hand. Confused, he looks at you.

"Why are you laughing?" Hiro-kun says, a small chuckle starting to form in his throat.

"Because," You say, opening the palm of your other hand.

In your hand is a ring identical to the one he has presented to you.

He laughs, and you explain that you didn't want to give this to him because you thought guys don't wear rings.

"Oh, I will wear this ring until I'm rich enough to get real wedding rings," Hiro-kun grins, quickly pulling you into a kiss.

The feeling stays with you even when you separate. He gives you a big smile, showing you the ring on his finger. You laugh and show him yours again.

"I love you so much," He whispers to you again. You smile before leaning in to kiss the boy. You pray every night from then on that the boy you kissed that day will be the man you marry and the one you will love and cherish forever.


	13. A Momiji Sohma Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

It has been a year since you met Momiji-kun. You have seen him around the schoolyard in the mornings everyday for that entire year. Though you are too timid to approach him, you feel like you know everything about him. The way he skips joyfully about campus, without a single care in the world has made you assume he hasn't a single issue in his life.

The way you met him was through a friend. The only thing you managed to say was a quick 'hello'.

"(Y/N)-chan, I met this boy the other day at the ice cream parlor! He goes to our school and he's in our class and everything! You have to come and meet him. Please?" Your friend Chizuko-chan says eagerly, bouncing up and down.

"Um..." You say quietly, thinking about this.

_It's just an introduction, _You think to yourself. _What is the worst that could happen?_

"Okay," You say softly, fixing your hair a bit. Chizuko squeals and immediately grabs your hand. She begins pulling you towards the stranger while laughing giddily.

"Sohma-kun, I have brought my friend (L/N)-chan to see you. She's very shy. Say hello, (Y/N)-chan!" Chizuko says quickly, acting as if you were a young child. You feel your skin become cold, because you didn't realize this stranger would be incredibly attractive. He has silky, blond hair that is partially covered by a blue cap.

"Hello, (L/N)-chan! What a pretty name~! My name is Momiji." Momiji-kun says, a big grin on his face as he bows towards to you. You swallow a breath of air, and suddenly feel like your school uniform is shrinking, and it has become harder to take a breath.

"Hello," You breath out, your face flushing red at these strange emotions boiling inside. You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear and stare at a spot on the ground, hoping this introduction would be over soon.

Since that day, you can always spot Momiji in a crowd. Before that day, you didn't ever notice him bobbing about the hallways. You feel silly inside when you do happen to catch a glimpse of him, and you feel as though there are butterflies flying in your stomach.

You hadn't spoken to him for almost a year. You scold yourself, knowing that if you don't make a new, lasting impression, he will always remember the way you used to be.

In the past year, you have done everything to be outgoing. Chizuko, encourages your progress, and tells everyone what an extrovert you have become.

During last year's school dance, a popular and attractive classmate asked you to dance with him. You politely declined his generous offer. For you knew, deep inside, that Momiji-san is the one who had opened your heart to the world.

It has been a year since that school dance. Chizuko-chan primps her hair in her bedroom mirror, puckering her lips, which are soaked with a pink lip gloss. You are sitting by her side, thinking not only of all the past events that have blurred into this day of the year, but of this lethal mistake in all of your hard labor.

With all of these changes you've made, you still cower at Momiji-san's name. Even with all of the bubbly smiles, the cheerful 'hellos' to all of the complete strangers, you still can't find the key to rid yourself of that cowardly trait.

"(Y/N)-san! You look lovely! Take a peek!" Chizuko-san says with a chuckle, handing you the mirror.

You see a lovely woman reflecting off the surface of this mirror. You gaze with wonder into her eyes, which are done nicely with make up. Your mouth opens a bit, as you look at her hair, which is pulled into a somewhat complex pattern. You marvel at the chain of diamonds wrapped around the pale skin of her neck.

But, with a large wave of fear and realization, you stand, removing yourself from the gorgeous person in the small looking glass. At a loss for words, you turn to your friend who returns a worried expression. She clutches onto the mirror, as if scared for her life.

"D-Don't you like it?" Chizuko-san stammers quietly, glancing from you to the floor in anticipation. You find yourself take in a large breath of air and you sigh.

"Of course I do. C'mon, let's... let's go," You say with a smile. Chizuko-san recognizes this smile of yours. Her expression doesn't change. She nods and takes you by the hand, leading you to her mother's car.

_This isn't me. It may look amazing, but this isn't me._

You arrive at your school, which is blanketed with the darkness of the beginning of night. You suck in a breath and walk forward, Chizuko by your side. You are wearing a white dress and she is wearing blue.

_I wonder if Momiji-san is attending..._ You think anxiously, glancing about at the people around you who are taking in your beauty.

_I haven't felt this way... In months..._ You think again, feeling the timid creature inside reveal itself. You destroy it by smiling and dancing with a friend.

Suddenly, you see a boy with blond hair and mesmerizing browneyes enter the cafeteria. He is tall, and dressed neatly in a black tuxedo that only the wealthiest can buy. Girls around you start to giggle, and whisper about this stranger, blushing red in the face as they try to hide their pointing fingers.

Even your heart skips a beat when you watch him come closer to you. His stride is one of confidence. It makes you anxious.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" The boy says casually, his voice filled with arrogance and sophistication.

You look around, hoping he isn't speaking with you, desperately wishing he wouldn't make your heart beat the way it does now.

He smirks and says, "I was speaking to you, Miss," his voice sounding completely smooth, and almost unreal.

"O-Oh, I'm (Y/N)-san." You say, saving yourself with your practiced, dainty laugh and one of your famous smiles. He gives you a cold smile, and bows to you, taking your hand in his. He kisses each of your knuckles on the hand he holds, giving you a smoldering look all girls would melt for.

"I am Fukui Hayate. I am new to this establishment, and find myself wishing to bask in your beauty. Will you give me the privilege of having this next dance?" He says, as if it were all rehearsed. You wince, your face reddened by the words he says now and his previous actions. You glance around at the envious girls around you, who would've given their lives to be offered this chance. They send glares in your direction and you feel a small bead of sweat drip down the side of your face.

_A chance to seal my change and become this way forever..._ You think. You bite your lip, reminiscing on your past. You contemplate your options. _Who I once was or the girl I saw in the mirror?_

"Well?" Hayate says impatiently.

"Yes," You whisper, nodding. He gives the same frigid smile that is identical to the last, and bows again. He takes his leave elsewhere.

You feel guilty inside for a reason unknown.

Little do you know, Momiji-san was standing in a group of people close to this spectacle. His friends pointed and laughed, quietly saying, "Look!". The only thing he saw was the nodding of your head, the look that boy was giving you and your reddened face.

"H-Hey, (Y/N)-san! That isn't fair!" Momiji-san hollers, stomping angrily over to you in his worn, light blue suit that is obviously rented. The bow tie is slightly off kilter, and his bottom lip sticks out in a pout.

"H-Huh?" You say weakly, your face becoming even redder at the sight of the one she cares about.

_This isn't the way I wanted to-_

"It isn't fair!" Momiji-san yells, grabbing your hand.

"I didn't recognize you! I thought you were just.. some other girl! What happened to you?!" Momiji-san whines, looking around the room and then back at you, tears in his eyes.

He kisses your knuckles feverishly, trying to outdo his competition. He bites his lip, looking up at you.

"I... I'll be how ever you want me to be! I'll act like Mr. Prince! I'll kiss your hand and wear fancy clothes, just tell me what I have to do!" Momiji-san whispers, fixing his tie. He drops down on one knee, still holding your hand. You are once again at a loss for simple words. Your face is red, shocked at this sudden outburst.

"(Y/N)-san, I thought you transferred schools. I would look for you in the hallways, I'd ask everyone and they'd tell me you were still here, at this school and- and I'd say, 'I get so nervous around her, and I can feel it deep in my soul that she's around, watching me somewhere I can't see, and I love it sometimes, but I wish she'd say hi to me... like she did the only time we talked.' But I couldn't feel it anymore! I couldn't feel you anymore!" Momiji-san says frantically.

"I didn't feel you watching anymore. I just felt... empty. Something about you had changed," Momiji-san says softly, looking down at the floor.

The tears that brimmed at your eyes were real, and the words that were lost moments ago returned.

"Momiji, I changed for you! I changed so we could be so similar, and so I could approach you and talk with you at ease! But I couldn't do that, even with all of my heart. I was afraid. I was afraid I wasn't good enough. I... I still am afraid, because even now, my heart, i-it's out of control. I didn't think you'd ever want to come up on your own time and talk to me-"

"I did, (Y/Nl)! I did, so badly sometimes, but that same fear you have is with me, too! And when you wouldn't notice, I'd take a peek at you in the library even though I had no business to be there. In the courtyard, before the start of class, I'd watch your blue backpack bob in the crowds. And recently, everyday, actually, I check the library but you weren't there, and Chizuko-san gave you a backpack that everyone else had, so I couldn't find you! You were perfect before, why did you change?" Momiji-san says, gently caressing your face as if he is grieving one whom is dead.

"I... I didn't know you felt this way," You whisper, covering the hand that rests on your face with your own.

He grins.

"Being yourself is the only thing I'd ever want you to be," Momiji-san says with a whisper, gently moving in for a kiss.

"Now hold on a second, what is all this?" Hayate says angrily approaching you, his brows furrowed.

"I changed my mind. Actually, I," You laugh, grinning at Momiji, "I've changed everything!"

"W-What do you-" Hayate says, shaking his head in misunderstanding.

"She's mine." Momiji-san interrupts shortly. You grin at him, taking his hand.

"W-Why?! He... he isn't charming like me! Or as handsome! Or as well-mannered! Or as... tall," Hayate says in anger, scowling at Momiji-san. Momiji-san sticks his tongue out at him.

"Because he's great! You're too... mechanical? Too perfect." You say at first in confusion, but then with a nod of satisfaction.

"Right! Mechanical!" Momiji-san echoes you, puffing out his chest in happiness, for you said he was great.

"Fine. Another girl would be better then you anyway," Hayate scoffs, turning his back to the two of you.

"That's not true! She's the BESTEST girl here and she's MINE!" Momiji-san laughs kissing you on the cheek. You blush. Hayate rolls his eyes and makes a noise in disgust. He walks way from the two of you, defeated.

Slow music seeps from the speakers, and you find yourself looking away from Momiji. He slowly takes your arms and wraps them around his neck, and then he slowly places his hands on your waist.

"M-M-My heart is about to b-burst-" You start, stammering quietly into his jacket, which smells of a sweet cologne.

"Mine, too," He whispers back, tightening his grip around you.

"I'm never going to let you go." He says, kissing your forehead softly. You cannot help but smile.

"I won't ever let me go again, either," You whisper, lifting your head and confidently placing a kiss on his lips.


End file.
